


Officer Assbutt

by brmego



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School Student Dean, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Language, M/M, Major Character Injury, Police Officer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 21,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmego/pseuds/brmego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a high school student who doesn't really care about school until he gets caught with marijuana by the school officer, Castiel Novak who has recently graduated from police academy. In order to make up for his infraction, Dean must be Officer Novak's assistant for the rest of the school year. What happens during this time will surprise both student and officer alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If the feedback for this fanfiction is positive, I will continue it. If not, well, it was worth a shot. I will try to have updates every Sunday but apologies in advance if I miss one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Shout out to Mrs. Field and Amanda who are now reading this

“ _This class is so fucking boring,_ ” thought the boy sitting in the back corner of the history classroom. They were learning about the Industrial Revolution and Dean couldn’t care less.

“Dean?”

Dean was broken out of his trance by Mr. Shurley’s voice. Dean looked up to see the entire class staring at him. Mr. Shurley did not look pleased.

“I’m sorry, what was the question?” Dean asked.

Mr. Shurley sighed and answered, “What was mainly produced in the North during the Industrial Revolution?”

“Uh, tires?”

He sighed once again and shook his head, “No, the North produced textiles with the cotton they got from the South. Pay attention next time, Dean.”

Suddenly, there was a knock on the classroom door. The heads of everyone in the room swiveled towards the door and Mr. Shurley went to answer it. The students could not see the person standing outside the door but whoever it was started whispering to Mr. Shurley. He turned back to the class and his eyes landed on Dean.

“Mr. Winchester, please come here.”

“ _Uh oh,_ ” thought Dean, “ _I’m screwed._ ”

With his classmates’ eyes on him, Dean walked to the door and found himself face to face with the school officer, Castiel Novak.

“Come with me, Winchester,” Officer Novak commanded.

Dean followed Officer Novak down the hall to his small office. Officer Novak unlocked the door and ushered Dean inside.

“Have a seat, Dean.”

Dean sat down and looked up at Officer Novak. Dean’s eyes swept over his broad shoulders, toned chest, and slim waist before meeting Officer Novak’s striking blue eyes. Everyone told Dean he had beautiful green eyes but they were nothing compared to the blue eyes staring back at him. A thump brought Dean back to reality.

“Would you like to explain what this is?” Officer Novak asked.

Sitting on the desk in front of Dean was a bag of marijuana.

“ _Great,_ ” Dean thought, “ _now they’re getting into my locker._ ”

Dean crossed his arms and said, “I’ve never seen this before.”

Officer Novak mirrored Dean. “Oh really? Because this was found in your locker during our routine drug and weapons check. Do you mean to tell me that you weren’t the one who put this in your locker?”

“ _Shit,_ ” Dean thought, “ _I forgot that today was a scheduled check._ ”

“I have no idea how it got into my locker.”

Officer Novak stared at Dean for a few seconds before saying, “You know, it would be a lot easier if you would just admit to it being yours.”

“I’m not admitting to anything,” Dean stated.

Officer Novak sighed and turned away. “Fine. Have it your way. If you don’t admit to it being yours I will be forced to put your punishment in the hands of the principal. However if you were to admit to the marijuana being yours, I would be allowed to see to your punishment. For me, your punishment would be to be my assistant until the end of the school year.”

Dean knew how much trouble he would be in if he got suspended again. He also knew how disappointed Sammy would be.

“Fine. The weed is mine. Guess I’m Sheriff Winchester for the next 8 months.”

Officer Novak smiled and said, “I’m glad we could come to an agreement. Be here today right after school. And don’t forget that I will find you if you decide to skip. You may leave now.”

Dean left Officer Novak’s office thinking, “ _What have I gotten myself into?_ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the positive feedback everyone! I've decided to just post whenever I get a chapter done but I will always have at least one up by each Sunday. I'm already working on the next chapter so you guys shouldn't have that long of a wait.

All through his next classes, Dean couldn’t focus. He could only think about what he would possibly be doing with Officer Novak for 8 months. The school couldn’t have that much trouble right?

At 2:00 when his last class ended, Dean started to make his way to Officer Novak’s office. At the end of the hall he saw his friend Charlie flirting with another girl. Dean and Charlie made eye contact and Charlie said goodbye to her. The girl turned and watched Charlie as she walked away, clearly staring at her ass.

“ _Damn_ ,” Dean thought, “ _I taught her well._ ”

“So where are you off to Dean?” Charlie asked.

“I got caught with weed in my locker.”

“Well that’s not very smart,” She teased.

“Yeah, no kidding. Anyway, I was given two choices by Officer Novak. Either play dumb and get suspended by the principal or confess that the weed was mine and become Novak’s assistant. You can guess what I chose,” Dean explained.

“So you’re on your way to Novak’s office? I’ll walk with you. I’ve never really seen the guy.”

Charlie and Dean walked in silence until they got near Officer Novak’s office and actually saw Officer Novak. Charlie stopped in her tracks and pulled Dean back with her.

“Dude, what the h-,”

“Shut up, Dean. Just let me stare for a second....Damn. I might be gay but I would climb him like a tree.”

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes. “Okay thanks for that Charlie. Can I go now? You know I’ll get in trouble if I’m not on time.”

Ignoring him, Charlie joked, “He looks like your type, Dean.”

Dean turned bright red and exclaimed, “Alright, Charlie, you can have your delusional fantasies. Just not here!” He then gave her a shove.

“Alright, alright, I was only joking. Bye, Dean,” Charlie laughed.

“Yeah, whatever, bye,” Dean mumbled.

After taking a few seconds to collect himself, Dean walked to the door that lead into Officer Novak’s office and went inside.

 

————————

 

As Dean entered the room, Officer Novak glanced up from his paperwork and said, “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Officer Novak.”

Dean walked over to the desk and dropped his bag on the floor. He looked at what Officer Novak was working on and when he couldn’t figure out what it was, he asked, “What are you working on?”

Officer Novak chuckled and replied, “Paperwork.”

Dean rolled his eyes and said, “Thanks Captain Obvious. I meant what kind of paperwork.”

“When I’m not working here, I intern at the police station. This is a report on the drug bust I made this afternoon.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “You mean me? I thought you said you were going to take care of the punishment!”

“Why do you think you’re my assistant? This is your community service, Dean.”

Dean was silent for a moment. He then quietly asked, “So this is going on my police record?”

Officer Novak sighed and answered, “Yes, Dean. I’m sorry but I can’t help you with that.”

Dean sighed and plopped down into a chair. He stared at Officer Novak and thought about what Charlie had said. Officer Novak did look like his type. Tall, dark hair, tan skin, nice build… His mind started to wander and he found himself thinking about what it would be like to see Novak in casual clothes. Or no clothes.

Dean shook his head and thought “ _Alright, that’s enough. That is never going to happen and you know it, Dean._ ”

Noticing the movement, Officer Novak looked up and with a puzzled expression, asked, “Are you okay, Dean?”

Dean looked at Officer Novak and gave him a smile. “Oh, yeah. I’m fine. Just started day dreaming is all. What are we doing today?”

Officer Novak pushed his chair back from the desk and stood up. He looked down at Dean and said, “I’ve got a very exciting job for you.”

“What is it?” Dean asked excitedly.

“You get to organize my filing cabinet.”

Dean groaned, “Really? I thought you were being serious.”

Officer Novak laughed and responded, “It’s only your first day, Dean! I’m sure something interesting will come up eventually.”

As he started working on the filing cabinets, Dean bitterly thought, “ _Yeah, if I don’t die of boredom first._ ”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello everyone! Here is the next chapter. I'm surprised by the feedback I'm getting so thank you very much! Now to the chapter...John is not in this chapter because he died in a car accident shortly after Sam was born. Also, to be completely honest I wasn't sure how to bring up Castiel's sexuality so if it seems kind of random, that's why. I don't know when I'll have the next update because I'm somewhat busy at the moment but I'll try to get it on here as soon as I can. Anyway, enjoy! :)

Dean slung his bag onto the ground as he closed the front door to his house. He turned when he heard footsteps behind him. 

“Hey, Dean. Where have you been?”

Even though he was four years younger than Dean, Sam was already the same height as him.

“That is also my question,” Mary asked from the kitchen.

“ _Mom will kill me if she finds out the real reason why I stayed after…_ ”

“Um, I got in trouble with some of the teachers at school today and they decided that it would be best if I learned responsibility by working with the school officer,” Dean lied.

When Dean looked at Sam he could tell that Sam didn’t buy his story. Fortunately he only gave him a “you’re so totally lying and we’re talking about this later” bitch-face but didn’t say anything.

Mary replied, “Oh okay sweetie. I think this will be good for you too.”

Dean tried to race up the stairs and lock his door before Sam could get in but being the huge moose that he is, Sam burst his way through the door before Dean even got the chance to.

“That was a huge pile of crap and you know it. Why were you really late?”

Dean turned with his back to Sam and said, “I really am working with the school officer.”

Sam stared at Dean for a few seconds before replying, “Fine but some teachers are definitely not the reason for it.”

Dean sighed and turned back around. “They found some weed in my locker alright? Quit bugging me about it.”

It was silent for a minute before Sam, who was looking at the floor, whispered, “I didn’t know you were into that kind of stuff Dean.”

Dean looked at his little brother and could see disappointment written all over him.

“It was just a one time thing. I tried it and I didn’t like it. It’s not going to be a normal thing.”

Sam nodded but continued looking at the floor.

Dean racked his brain for what he could say to make it up to Sam. “Sammy, will you stop making me feel so guilty if I promise to never smoke again?”

Sam looked up and gave Dean a big smile, “That’s all I wanted.”

Dean gaped at his brother. “You little shit, you did that on purpose.”

Sam started laughing and ran down the stairs with Dean close on his heels.

 

 

————————

 

 

The next day when Dean walked out of his last class, he was met by none other than Officer Novak.

“I’m starving. Do you want to go get something to eat?”

Dean and Officer Novak got into Novak’s squad car and drove to Harvelle’s Diner, one of Dean’s favorite.

On the way there Dean admitted, “I’ve never actually been in a cop car. It’s kind of cool.”

Officer Novak chuckled and responded, “Wait until the time you ride when the lights and sirens are on.”

When they got to the diner, it seemed to be very busy judging by the number of cars. Fortunately, most of the cars belonged to high school students who just liked hanging around the diner after school. When they saw Dean getting out of Novak’s car, Dean could see them whispering to each other.

“ _Whatever, I don’t care what they think. They don’t get to hang out with Officer Novak everyday._ ”

Dean and Officer Novak walked into the diner and the bell chimed. Jo, the owner’s daughter looked up and yelled, “Hey, Dean!”

“Hey, Jo!”

Officer Novak looked at Dean and asked, “You two know each other?”

“Of course! I come here all the time. I’m like family.”

Jo had come over at that point and brought them to their booth. “Yeah, he eats us out of house and home. You’d never know a guy like him could eat so damn much.”

Officer Novak laughed and Dean turned pink. “Thanks, Jo,” Dean said, “I think we’ll be okay now.”

As Jo walked away, Officer Novak stated, “She’s quite funny.”

Dean mumbled, “Yeah, she’s a regular riot.”

Officer Novak picked up the menu and started thumbing through it. “So, what do you think of being my assistant so far?”

Dean thought for a second and then answered, “It’s okay.”

Officer Novak looked over the menu at Dean. “Only okay?”

“Well to be fair, Officer Novak, I’ve only been here for one day and that one day I was organizing files.”

Officer Novak chuckled and said, “We’re going to see each other every day for the next 8 months so please, call me Castiel.”

Dean tried it out. “Castiel…I don’t know. I’m more of a nickname guy myself. I like Cas.”

Castiel thought about it and then nodded. “I guess I can deal with Cas.”

Jo came up to their table and asked, “You two ready to order?”

Castiel said, “I’ll have a water and the tofu burger, please.”

Dean looked at him like he had five heads. Castiel caught his gaze and explained, “I’m a police officer, Dean. I have to take care of my body.”

“ _Well it certainly shows,_ ” Dean thought.

“I’ll have the regular, thanks Jo.”

Jo repeated, “Water, Dr. Pepper, tofu burger, and bacon cheeseburger coming right up!”

When Jo was out of earshot, Dean asked, “So what do you think of her?”

Castiel gave Dean that puzzled look again. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, do you think she is attractive?”

Castiel blushed slightly and looked down at his hands in his lap before answering, “Dean, I don’t think of her like that. I don’t think of women like that in general.”

Dean stared at Cas with his mouth open while he thought, “ _Son of a bitch. I never would have thought he was gay._ ”

Castiel looked up at Dean with a sad expression and said, “I thought I should tell you sooner rather than later because not everyone is okay with me being the way I am.”

Dean said slowly, “Well, you obviously trust me enough to tell me within one day of meeting me. Anyway, I don’t mind. Who you date is none of my business.”

Castiel’s face broke into a smile. “Thank you, Dean. Well I’m glad to have gotten that out of the way.”

Jo appeared at that exact moment with their food as if she had been listening. “Here is your food boys,” she said cheerfully.

Castiel smiled at her and said, “Thank you very much.”

Jo smiled back and then when Cas was busy with his food, she looked at Dean. She mouthed, “I need to talk to you when he leaves.”

Dean nodded and thought to himself, “ _Oh great. She is going to give me a speech just like Charlie._ ”

He turned his attention back to his food and damn, was it a good burger.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel wiped his face with his napkin and pushed his plate away. “Wow, that was an amazing burger!”

Dean watched Cas with a smile. “Yeah, Ellen makes a mean burger.”

Castiel smiled back and said, “I have to use the restroom. I’ll be right back.”

Dean watched Castiel as he walked away. He came to the conclusion that Castiel’s uniform fit him quite well. He got up from the booth and went to find Jo. He found her trying to ignore the middle aged truck driver flirting with her.

“Hey baby, what do you say you and I go somewhere tonight?”

Jo rolled her eyes and walked away.

The truck driver stood up to follow her while saying, “Don’t be that way sweetheart. I could show you a real good time.”

Dean stood in front of the truck driver and said, “Can’t you tell she’s not interested? How about you pay your bill and get your ass out of here?”

The truck driver’s eyes narrowed. “You talking to me, boy?

“You got your head up your ass? Yes, i’m talking to you.”

Jo interjected, “Dean, you don’t-“

Dean countered, “Yes, Jo, I do. Someone has to put assholes like him in his place.”

The truck driver’s face turned red and he yelled, “Alright, that’s it!” He grabbed Dean by his collar and pushed him against the wall.

“Is there a problem here?”

Dean and the truck driver looked over to see Castiel standing with his arms crossed.

The truck driver let go of Dean and mumbled, “No officer.”

Castiel replied, “Good. Now please pay your bill and leave.”

The truck driver threw some money on the counter and left.

Dean looked at Castiel and said, “Hey thanks Cas, I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t stepped in.”

Castiel looked at Dean, sighed, and asked, “Can you go a day without getting into trouble?”

Dean said sheepishly, “I don’t know. I guess we’ll find out.”

Cas shook his head and said, “Let’s get back to the school.”

Dean turned to go but Jo spoke up. “Can I steal Dean for a second? I want to say thank you.”

Castiel nodded and turned to leave. “Yeah, whatever.”

Dean walked over to Jo and asked, “Okay so what’s with the cryptic messages?”

Jo laughed and replied, “What the hell are you doing with that _very_ hot officer?”

Dean rolled his eyes and answered, “I got caught with some weed and my punishment is to hang out with him for the rest of the school year.”

Jo looked out after Cas and stated, “That’s not a bad punishment at all.”

Dean said, “Yeah, don’t I know it.”

Jo looked back at Dean and cautiously asked, “So is he…you know.”

“Yeah, he’s gay.”

Jo giggled and said, “Guess you two are the perfect match!”

Dean frowned and said, “Hey, I’m bi. There is a difference.”

“Okay, yeah you’re right. Sorry. But you still both like guys.”

Dean rolled his eyes once again and replied, “Yes, thank you Jo. Is that all? I need to leave.”

Jo said laughing, “Yeah, that’s all. Hey, thanks for that. I could have handled him myself but thanks anyway. Consider your lunch taken care of.”

“Thanks Jo.”

Dean left the diner and got into the car with Cas. Castiel looked over at Dean and asked, “You finally ready?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

Castiel turned on the car and pulled out of the diner parking lot, driving back towards the school.

 

 

———————

 

 

Dean looked out the window of his English class at the snowflakes falling towards the ground. He thought to himself with a smile, “ _Looks like we’ll be having a white Christmas after all._ ”

It was December and Dean had been working with Cas for about 3 months. In that time, they had become very good friends. Unfortunately, Dean still hadn’t gotten his “exciting assignment” yet. However, Officer Novak’s office was very organized and Dean had learned a lot about being a police officer.

At the end of the day, Dean walked down to Castiel’s office. He waved to Charlie and the girl she was flirting with that first day, who was now her girlfriend. They smiled at him as he walked by.

Dean walked into Castiel’s office and said, “Holy shit.”

He was surrounded by Christmas decorations galore. A santa figurine here, a wreath there, and tinsel everywhere. The room was so full of Christmas stuff, he couldn’t figure out where Cas was until he saw the fake tree in the corner move. Cas was trying, and failing, to set up the tree.

Dean dumped his stuff on the floor and said, “Hey Cas, let me help you.”

Cas sighed and said, “Thanks. This thing is a real pain in the ass.”

Dean laughed and asked, “So what is with all the Christmas stuff?”

After figuring out the tree, Castiel straightened up and replied, “Most of my favorite childhood memories are from Christmas time. That was when my family set aside their differences and came together for one day.”

Dean disclosed, “It was like that for me too. I don’t remember much of my father but what I do remember isn’t good. Except for around Christmas time. He was very caring then.”

Castiel got into the mini fridge he kept in the corner of his office. He brought out some cookies and egg nog.

Dean laughed and teased, “Cookies and egg nog? Really?”

Castiel chuckled and replied, “It was a tradition in my house.”

Dean grabbed a cookie, took a bite, and asked, “What are you doing this year for Christmas with your family?” with his mouth still full.

The smile vanished from Castiel’s face. He looked down and confessed, “I haven’t seen my family for a few years. You see, my family is very religious. When I came out as gay, they didn’t want anything to do with me. Well, that is, everyone except my brother Gabriel. He always accepted me no matter what. Have I ever told you why I became a police officer, Dean?”

Dean swallowed thickly and shook his head.

Castiel continued, “About 2 years ago, Gabriel was mugged. He was badly injured and had to be transported to the hospital. He died that night and the muggers were never caught. As soon as I could, I signed up for police academy and graduated at the top of my class.”

Dean sat back in his seat and thought about what it would be like if Sammy was murdered. He knew it would hurt like hell and he might not get through it. Dean looked at Castiel with a new respect. Dean whispered, “I’m really sorry to hear that, Cas. I can’t imagine what it would be like without my brother.”

Cas looked up at Dean with moist eyes. “Thank you, Dean. I’ve actually never told anyone that story.”

Dean and Castiel sat in silence for a few minutes. Dean started thinking to himself, “ _It’s gotta suck spending Christmas by yourself. I don’t think Mom would mind having Cas over for dinner…_ ”

“Hey Cas, do you want to come to my house for Christmas? We have a pull out couch in the guest room and my mom cooks enough for an entire army.”

Cas began, “No, I couldn’t possibly impose-“

Dean laughed, “Cas, I’m offering! My family honestly wouldn’t mind. I think they might actually want to meet you.”

Cas seemed to debate with himself for a few seconds before he finally said, “Okay fine, you win. I’ll come stay with your family for Christmas.”

Dean inwardly cheered but said, “Okay cool. Wait until you taste my mom’s cooking. And don’t even get me started on her pies! She makes the best apple pie you’ll ever taste!”

Castiel watched Dean talk with a smile. If his family was anything like Dean, Castiel could tell he was going to have a good holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I'm obviously not going to do a chapter for every day that they hang out. I jumped to Christmas because I have an idea that I've wanted to see happen in a fanfiction forever that I can finally write. This was my favorite chapter to write so far so I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> EDIT: I just reread this and realized that somehow most of the numbers in this chapter were deleted? So I fixed that.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean walked into his house and yelled, “Mom, I need to tell you something!”

Mary came running out of the living room with a worried expression on her face. “What is it honey? Are you okay?”

Dean smiled at his mother and replied, “Never better!”

Now Mary’s face was one of confusion. “Okay then what is it?” she asked slowly.

“You know how I have been staying after with Cas- I mean Officer Novak? Well he told me that he was going to be all by himself this Christmas so I invited him over to our house.”

Mary looked at her eldest son with pride. “That’s very kind of you, Dean.”

Dean laughed, “I also told him how amazing your apple pies are so you are going to have to make one this year.”

Mary ruffled Dean’s hair and said, “Have I not made one every year?”

She kissed him on the forehead and then went back into the living room. Dean went upstairs to tell Sam that Cas was coming over for Christmas. He knocked on Sam’s door and opened the door when Sam yelled, “Come in!”

Sam was sprawled out on his bed watching some lawyering show. “ _Fucking nerd,_ ” Dean thought affectionately.

“I just came in to tell you that Officer Novak is staying at our house for Christmas because he doesn’t have anyone to celebrate it with.”

Sam glanced at Dean and then paused the TV show. He sat up straight and really looked at his brother.

Dean gave him the side eye and asked, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Sam slowly answered, “Dean, is there something going on between you two? Because I mean if there is that’s okay it’s just-“

Dean turned bright red and stammered, “God, no. No, Sammy. Nothing is going on between us. I was just trying to do something nice!”

Sam smiled at his brother’s discomfort and said, “Oh okay. Just wanted to make sure.”

Dean made sure to slam his brother’s door extra hard on the way out.

 

 

———————

 

 

Today was the day. The Friday before Christmas break started, Cas had told Dean that he would be over on the 23rd if that was okay with Dean’s family. Not only was that okay with Dean but he told Cas that he should stay until the 26th. To Dean’s delight, Cas agreed.

Mary had made a feast which included roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, rolls, and a pumpkin pie.

“He’s not going to eat that much, Mom. We went to the diner when I started working with him and he got a tofu burger! Said he has to take care of his body or something like that.”

Mary continued to set the table while she said, “You’d be surprised, Dean.”

That’s when Dean heard the ding dong of the doorbell.

Mary laughter rang out when Dean almost tripped over himself as he raced to the door in excitement.

Dean swung the door open and Cas looked up. Dean had always heard the saying “having your breath taken away” but he never understood it until now. Castiel’s usually combed hair was a mess and he was wearing jeans and a blue sweater that made his eyes even bluer.

“Dean?”

Dean blinked a couple times and then said, “Oh yeah, sorry. Come in!”

He stepped out of the doorway and Cas stepped in with his bags.

Dean told Cas, “Follow me. I’ll show you where to put your bags and then I’ll give you a tour of the house.”

Mary yelled from the kitchen, “The tour comes after dinner, Dean.”

Dean leaned close to Cas and whispered, “She worked really hard on this dinner. I think she wants to impress you.”

Cas whispered back, “She already has just by the smell.”

Dean broke into a smile and both he and Cas laughed.

Dean yelled up to Sam to tell him that dinner was ready and that Cas was here.

Dean and Cas walked into the dining room and Mary was finishing setting the table. She turned around and smiled at Cas. As she walked over, Cas stuck his hand out to shake hands but Mary pulled him into a hug instead. Castiel froze at first but then returned the hug.

They all heard Sam before they saw him. He was singing Jingle Bells. Very badly.

“Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, hey!” Then Sam saw Cas. “Officer Novak. Hey, Officer Novak.”

It was silent for a moment before Cas burst out laughing. He doubled over and clutched his sides. The Winchesters watched him and then started laughing as well.

Between laughs, Cas managed to get out, “You can call me Castiel.”

After everyone had calmed down they all sat down at the table.

Mary passed around the plates filled with the different types of food. She looked at Dean with her “I-told-you-so” look when Cas took heaping portions of each and every thing.

As they ate dinner, Mary and Cas started talking about how he had become a police officer and what it was like.

Dean stared at Cas from across the table. He felt a smile form on his face as he thought about how natural this seemed. He watched as his brother joked with Cas as if he was his own brother. He watched as his mother acted like this happened every other night. He watched as Cas talked to both Mary and Sam as if he had known them his whole life.

And as he saw this all happen, Dean was finally hit with the realization, “ _I’m in love with Cas._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I didn't do what I really wanted to do but that will come shortly. On the other hand, the plot definitely thickened in this chapter. Thanks again for all the support!!
> 
> Oh and it has been suggested that I should write this from Cas' point of view. If you think you would read it again from Cas' POV then comment down below :)


	6. Chapter 6

Once everyone was done with dinner, Mary got up to clear the dishes. Castiel also got up but Dean was faster.

“Cas, sit down. You’re a guest. I’ll help my mother.”

Castiel threw his hands up in surrender and sat back down.

Dean followed his mother into the kitchen after grabbing the plate of chicken. He put the plate down on the counter and turned to go back to get the rest of the dishes but Mary softly said his name. Dean turned around and Mary was staring at him. She gave him a smile and motioned for him to come closer. He walked over to her and she gave him a hug.

She whispered in his ear, “I know you better than anyone else which means that I can tell when you like someone. And you like Castiel.”

Dean pulled away and stared at his mother. He knew it was impossible to lie to her. He asked, “How did you know?”

Mary smiled at him and replied, “I saw the way you looked at him during dinner. It was pretty obvious, Dean. I’m surprised he didn’t notice too.”

“Well what should I do? I mean, he likes men but that doesn’t mean he likes me.”

Mary gave Dean a soft smile. “There is only one thing you can do. Tell him how you feel and see what happens.”

Dean knew he could never do that but he smiled and nodded.

Mary got out the pie and handed Dean the plates once they had slices of pie on them. He took them out to Sam and Cas. They looked up at Dean and smiled. There was something different about Castiel’s smile but Dean couldn’t figure it out.

“Here is the pumpkin pie that my mom made. It isn’t her apple pie but it is still pretty dang good.”

Castiel said, “Thanks, Dean,” and when Mary came out of the kitchen with plates for her and Dean, Cas said, “This looks delicious, Mary.”

Mary laughed, “It tastes even better! But thank you.”

Everyone watched Cas as he took the first bite. His eyes closed and he moaned, “This is amazing!”

Mary, Dean, and Sam all laughed and Dean said, “Like I said, just wait until you try her apple pie.”

Castiel replied, “I can’t wait!”

 

 

———————

 

 

After dinner Dean helped Cas set up the pull out couch in the guest room.

“Now I know it probably isn’t the most comfortable thing in the world but it is okay. If you get uncomfortable, just let one of us know and we’ll try to think of something else.”

Dean stood up and turned around and almost smacked his face off of Cas’s.

“Woah, Cas. Personal space please.”

Castiel backed up and mumbled, “Sorry. Dean, I just wanted to thank you for inviting me over. It’s been a long time since I got to celebrate Christmas with anyone. Your family is so nice and-” Cas’s voice broke.

Dean noticed the tears in Cas’s eyes. He said softly, “Hey, Cas, it’s okay. We all love having you over. Thanks for taking me up on my offer. It’s been really nice having you here.”

Cas looked up from the floor and gave Dean a weak smile. He wiped his eyes and said, “Alright, how about that tour?”

 

 

———————

 

 

Dean showed Cas the whole house and Cas seemed to cheer up. The last room he showed Cas was the living room. When Cas saw the baby grand in the corner he froze. Dean followed his gaze to the piano. He asked, “Do you play? None of us do so it doesn’t get much use.”

Castiel remained silent as he walked over to the piano. He ran his hand over the top.

After a few more minutes of silence, Dean said, “Hey Cas, buddy, you okay?”

Castiel replied, “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just that we used to have a baby grand and I would always play it at Christmas time. Memories came flooding back, that’s all.”

Dean asked, “Do you want to play anything?”

Cas nodded and sat at the piano. He lifted the cover that is over the keys and thought for a minute. When he thought of a song, he started to play and then he sang:

 

_Well I heard your prayers from far below_

_But down in Hell, how could you know?_

_I listened, every word you said, I heard you._

_But after this I plead the fifth._

_Before my fall after your lift,_

_I swore I heard you say the Hallelujah._

 

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

 

_I know you’re strong but I can’t explain,_

_I’ve seen you die over again._

_Only you would still want to pray to me._

_She tied me up where angels fall._

_She made me deaf to all your calls,_

_And from my lips she drew our Hallelujah._

 

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

 

_Righteous man, that’s what they said._

_But still you’d lie awake in bed,_

_And listen to the shadows, knife clutched tightly._

_But when sleep came, it could not kill_

_The fears on which your skin would chill._

_Those nights I wish I’d sang a Hallelujah._

 

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

 

_There was a time when I couldn’t say_

_What truly had me lead astray._

_But now I understand what pushed me from grace._

_It was your breath, your eyes, your face._

_You courage drove to the sticking place,_

_And there I fell all for your Hallelujah._

 

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

 

_Maybe there’s a God above,_

_Through you he tried to teach me love._

_A long and winding road that lead me to you._

_Don’t think that I’ve abandoned hope,_

_Still I hang on to this rope,_

_And I won’t let go ’til I find our Hallelujah._

 

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

 

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

 

By this time, Sam and Mary had joined Dean in the living room listening to Cas. When he had finished they all stared at him. It was Dean that spoke up first.

“That was absolutely beautiful, Cas. I didn’t know you could sing.”

Cas blushed and said, “Yeah, I took lessons when I was younger.”

Mary spoke up, “Dean is right, Castiel. That was beautiful.”

“Thank you, Mary.”

Sam ran over and pushed himself on the bench beside Cas. “Do you know any Christmas songs?”

Dean laughed, “I don’t think he wants to hear you singing, Sammy.”

Sam looked at the ground and Cas laughed. He said, “I happen to know a couple Sam.”

Sam looked back up with that stupid grin on his face.

Turns out Cas knew more than a couple because it was 11 by the time Mary decided to go to bed and made Sam do the same.

Cas yawned and said, “I think I’m going to turn in too. I had a really nice time tonight, Dean.”

Dean agreed and followed Cas to the guest room. “Like I said, just let any of us know if you get uncomfortable and we’ll-“ Dean looked up when something caught his eye. “Shit.”

Cas turned around and looked where Dean was looking. Hanging from the doorframe of the guest bedroom was mistletoe.

Dean and Cas both turned bright red. “That wasn’t there when we were setting up the pull out couch!” Dean exclaimed.

“No it wasn’t. But I have a feeling I know who put it there.”

Dean thought for a second and then groaned, “Sam.”

Castiel laughed and affirmed Dean’s theory.

The two stood there for a few seconds very awkwardly until Cas said, “Well, you know what the tradition is…”

Dean stared at Cas and then stammered, “Well, yeah but we don’t have to.”

Cas’s face fell and he looked at the ground. “You mean you don’t want to.”

Dean started, “No, it’s not that. I want to-I mean I wouldn’t be opposed to-I mean-“

Dean was interrupted by Cas’s mouth being pressed against his.

And Cas’s lips were just as soft as Dean imagined.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow, I feel like this chapter took forever but I like how it came out. Cas playing that song on the piano was what I wanted to happen. I did not make up that song, it is actually done by someone on Tumblr and I fell in love with it as soon as I heard it. Here is the link to hear it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OlDcdu3DxYs
> 
> For the next chapter I post, it is going to be the same thing but from Cas's POV because I would like to explain what Cas has been thinking and what happened in the dining room while Dean was gone.
> 
> Hope you guys are still enjoying the story! :)
> 
> EDIT: The next chapter is going to have part of Chapter 5 as well from Cas's POV


	7. Chapter 7

Today was the day. Cas had told Dean that he would be over sometime today. He was packing up the stuff he was going to bring over. As he was packing, he looked at his framed picture of Gabriel on his dresser. He said, “Today is the first day I get to start enjoying Christmas again.”

Now Cas was faced with the dilemma of what was he going to wear. He scanned his closet. Should he dress fancy? No. Should he go totally casual? No. His eyes landed on his favorite blue sweater. “ _Perfect._ ”

He threw on the sweater after determining that it didn’t need to be ironed along with a pair of dark jeans. Cas passed by the mirror and saw his hair. “ _Should I comb it like I normally do? No, it looks fine like this._ ” He checked to make sure that he had everything before grabbing his jacket. As he went out the door of his apartment, he thought, “ _Wish me luck, Gabe._ ”

 

 

———————

 

 

On his way to the Winchester household, Cas found himself getting nervous. He knew that he didn’t have any reason to be nervous. “ _Especially considering you are going to the house of your assistant._ ”

He pulled into the driveway and sat in his car for a minute in order to collect himself. Cas eventually got out and grabbed his stuff from the back. He walked up the front steps and rang the door bell before looking at the ground. He heard a woman laughing before Dean opened the door. Cas looked up and said “Hello, Dean.”

Dean continued to stare at him without saying anything. Cas repeated, “Dean?”

Dean seemed to come out of his trance and he said, “Oh, yeah, sorry. Come in!”

He stepped out of the way and Castiel went into the house. He looked around and thought it to be a quaint house.

Dean said, “Follow me. I’ll show you where to put your bags and then I’ll give you a tour of the house.”

Cas heard a voice from the kitchen shout, “The tour comes after dinner, Dean.”

Cas’s heart beat faster when Dean leaned close to him and whispered, “She worked really hard on this dinner. I think she is trying to impress you.”

He whispered back, “She already has just by the smell.”

Castiel got a warm feeling when Dean smiled and started to laugh. He laughed with him and they walked into the dining room after Dean yelled up to someone named Sam.

A woman that Cas assumed was Dean’s mother came out of the kitchen. He stuck his hand out so they could shake hands but she pulled him into a hug instead. Cas froze as he remembered his mother hugging him all those years ago and then hugged her back. “I’m Mary,” Dean’s mother said.

All of a sudden, they all heard singing coming from the stairs. “ _That must be the person named Sam,_ ” Castiel thought.

“Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, hey!” Sam froze. “Officer Novak. Hey, Officer Novak.”

Cas thought it was a very funny introduction to say the least. The rest looked at him like he was crazy but then they laughed as well. Cas said between laughs, “You can call me Castiel.”

They sat down at the dinner table and Cas looked at all of the food in front of him. He then took a large amount of each food and put it on his plate. He and Mary ended up talking about Gabriel’s death and how it contributed to him becoming a police officer.

Once everyone was done with dinner, Mary got up to clear the table. Castiel got up to help but Dean told him to sit back down. So he did. Dean and Mary disappeared into the kitchen.

Sam spoke up from where he was sitting. “So Cas…do you like Dean?”

Cas looked over at Sam and laughed, “Well that came out of no where.”

“Well do you?”

Did he? Did he have feelings for Dean? It would explain why he was nervous on the way here. It would also explain why his heart beat faster when Dean was near.

Sam looked expectantly at Cas. Cas whispered, “Can you keep a secret?”

Sam nodded.

Castiel continued, “Yes, I have feelings for Dean. I have no idea how he feels about me so I am not going to risk our friendship.”

Sam smiled and nodded, “Yeah, that makes sense.”

Dean came back into the room carrying plates of pie.

Castiel and Sam smiled at him. Sam’s smile said “I have a plan” and Cas’s smile said, “I have finally come to terms with something.”

Dean set down a plate in front of Sam and Cas and said, “Here is the pumpkin pie that my mom made. It isn’t her apple pie but it is still pretty dang good.”

Castiel said, “Thank you, Dean,” and when Mary came out the kitchen he continued, “This looks amazing, Mary.”

Mary laughed, “It tastes good too but thank you.”

Everyone watched him as Cas took a bite of the pie. It was absolutely amazing and he voiced his thoughts. The rest of them laughed and Dean exclaimed, “Wait until you taste her apple pie!”

“I can’t wait!”

 

 

———————

 

 

Castiel followed Dean into the guest room after dinner. He set down his bags and helped Dean set up the pull out couch.

“Back up while I do this part, Cas.”

While he unpacked his bags, Castiel was suddenly overwhelmed by how wonderful the evening had been. He walked over to Dean.

Oblivious to Cas standing right behind him, Dean said, “Now I know it probably isn’t the most comfortable thing in the world but it is okay. If you get uncomfortable, just let one of us know and we’ll try to think of something else.”

He stood up and turned around and was startled when he noticed Cas so close.

“Woah, Cas. Personal space please.”

“ _Why would you get that close, you idiot?_ ” Cas thought.

He backed up and said, “Sorry. Dean, I just wanted to thank you for inviting me over. It’s been a long time since I got to celebrate Christmas with anyone. Your family is so nice and-” Cas’s voice broke.

Noticing how upset Cas was, Dean said, “Hey, Cas, it’s okay. We all love having you over. Thanks for taking me up on my offer. It’s been really nice having you here.”

Castiel smiled and wiped his eyes. To change the subject, he suggested, “How about that tour?”

 

 

———————

 

 

Cas really enjoyed the tour because he got to see the home Dean grew up in.

“This is the last stop on our tour: the living room.”

Castiel looked around the room but his eyes locked onto the piano in the corner. He heard Dean say something but he wasn’t paying any attention. As he ran his hand along the top of the piano, memories of his childhood came rushing back. He remembered learning how to play the piano from his sister Anna. He eventually became even better than Anna and was the designated piano player during the holidays. Cas learned so many Christmas songs to get ready for the season. Playing the piano was his favorite thing to do as a child because it was when he was in complete control over what happened.

He heard Dean when he said, “Hey Cas, buddy, you okay?”

Castiel replied, “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just that we used to have a baby grand and I would always play it at Christmas time. Memories came flooding back, that’s all.”

Dean asked, “Do you want to play anything?”

Cas had to play. At least one more time.

He nodded and sat on the bench in front of the piano. He opened the cover over the keys and thought about what song he should play.

“ _Fur Elise? Moonlight Sonata? Chopsticks? No. I’ll play my favorite song._ ”

 

_Well I heard your prayers from far below_

_But down in Hell, how could you know?_

_I listened, every word you said, I heard you._

_But after this I plead the fifth._

_Before my fall after your lift,_

_I swore I heard you say the Hallelujah._

 

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

 

_I know you’re strong but I can’t explain,_

_I’ve seen you die over again._

_Only you would still want to pray to me._

_She tied me up where angels fall._

_She made me deaf to all your calls,_

_And from my lips she drew our Hallelujah._

 

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

 

_Righteous man, that’s what they said._

_But still you’d lie awake in bed,_

_And listen to the shadows, knife clutched tightly._

_But when sleep came, it could not kill_

_The fears on which your skin would chill._

_Those nights I wish I’d sang a Hallelujah._

 

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

 

_There was a time when I couldn’t say_

_What truly had me lead astray._

_But now I understand what pushed me from grace._

_It was your breath, your eyes, your face._

_You courage drove to the sticking place,_

_And there I fell all for your Hallelujah._

 

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

 

_Maybe there’s a God above,_

_Through you he tried to teach me love._

_A long and winding road that lead me to you._

_Don’t think that I’ve abandoned hope,_

_Still I hang on to this rope,_

_And I won’t let go ’til I find our Hallelujah._

 

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

 

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

 

Cas looked up and saw that Sam and Mary had joined Dean in listening to him. They all stared at him in awe. Dean finally said, “That was absolutely beautiful, Cas. I didn’t know you could sing.”

Castiel felt his cheeks burn. “Yeah, I took lessons when I was younger.”

Mary agreed with her son and Cas thanked her.

Next thing he knew, his body was being shoved over by Sam. Sam asked, “Do you know any Christmas songs?”

Dean laughed, “I don’t think he wants to hear you sing, Sammy.”

Sam looked at the floor and Cas could see his sad expression. He said, “I happen to know a couple, Sam.”

Sam looked back up at him with a smile on his face.

Cas didn’t even notice it was getting late until Mary said it was 11 and that she and Sam were going to bed. Sam tried to protest but quickly realized it was futile.

Castiel realized he was quite tired himself and the yawn he gave proved it. He told Dean, “I think I’m going to turn in too. I had a really nice time tonight, Dean.”

Dean agreed and Cas heard him following him to the guest room. 

“Like I said, just let any of us know if you get uncomfortable and we’ll…Shit”

Cas turned around wondering why Dean said that and looked where Dean was looking. Hanging from the doorframe of the guest bedroom was mistletoe.

Dean and Cas both turned bright red.

“That wasn’t there when we were setting up the pull out couch!” Dean exclaimed.

Cas thought back to dinner. “No it wasn’t. But I have a feeling I know who put it there.”

Cas saw him thinking and then Dean groaned, “Sam.”

Castiel laughed and said, “We have a winner.”

The two stood there for a few seconds very awkwardly until Cas said, “Well, you know what the tradition is…”

Dean stared at Cas and then he stammered, “Well, yeah but we don’t have to.”

Cas felt his face fall and he looked at the ground. “You mean you don’t want to.”

Dean started, “No, it’s not that. I want to-I mean I wouldn’t be opposed to-I mean-“

“ _What a fucking loser._ ”

Cas didn’t even hesitate before he kissed Dean.

And Dean’s lips were just as soft as he had imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that didn't take quite as long as I thought it would. But that explained what happened in Cas's mind during the previous two chapters. I think that I am going to write the rest in Dean's POV but with certain chapters, I will also write Cas's POV. If I went back and forth, it wouldn't make as much sense and I don't think anyone wants to read the whole story over again. So that is what I will plan on doing.
> 
> I actually am not sure where I am going to take the story after this. I have a specific point I want to get to but there are many ways to get there. I have some choices to make. That being said, the next chapter might take some time for me to write. So sorry in advance.
> 
> I can promise that something will at least be up by Sunday. Thanks everyone! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I told you guys I would have something up by Sunday, I forgot that it was my homecoming weekend. Thus, it is a very short chapter. More will be coming and there will be some interesting plot twists so be ready for that. I kept my promise though so here is something to sate your need for a new chapter. Sorry everyone!

Cas pulled away first.

“We can’t do this.”

Dean looked at him questioningly. “But… _you_ kissed _me_. You started this.”

Cas looked down and replied, “I know. I was so caught up in the moment that I didn’t think about the consequences. You are a student, Dean.”

Dean exclaimed, “I’m 18!”

Cas shook his head. “It’s not the legality of it. It’s the fact that it is unprofessional. You have to carry out your community service with me and in the eyes of my superiors, it wouldn’t seem like community service if there was something between us.”

Dean knew Cas was right but he wasn’t happy about it. “But we both like each other and now we know it. It’s going to be hard to see each other now.”

Cas gave Dean a small smile. “I guess we’ll just have to fake it until we make it.”

Dean mumbled, “Yeah, I guess. Good night, Cas.”

“Good night, Dean”

 

 

———————

 

 

Dean climbed up the stairs with heavy feet and a heavy heart. He walked into his room and jumped onto his bed head first. Dean groaned into his pillow.

“ _I finally admit to myself that I like Cas, find out he feels the same way, and then nothing can happen! Why does everything have to be difficult?”_

He turned over on his bed and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. Dean slowly ran his hands down his face. He decided that he would try his hardest to finish the year and hopefully not have a mental breakdown on the way.

He got up from his bed and stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers. Dean climbed into bed hoping tomorrow wouldn’t be as awkward as he was expecting it to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone. I have become quite busy the past couple weeks. Here is the next chapter and thanks to the people that have stuck with the story! :)

    When he woke up the next morning, Dean’s mind was clear. And then the night before came rushing back. The warm feeling when Cas played the piano, the feeling of pure happiness when his lips touched Cas’s, the feeling of heartache when Cas changed his mind. Dean groaned and sat up in bed. He smelled bacon.  
    Dean threw on some pants and stumbled down the stairs. As he turned the corner, his eyes locked with Cas’s and he froze. Dean quickly looked at the ground and shuffled over to his seat at the table.  
    Sam came out from the kitchen where he had been helping Mary. “Good morni-“ Sam stopped short when he took in the situation. It was eerily quiet and both Dean and Cas were looking at their hands in their laps. He quickly realized that the mistletoe surprise must not have gone as well as he was expecting. Sam quietly sat down in his own seat.  
    Mary soon came out of the kitchen with two plates full of eggs and bacon for Dean and Cas. She also noticed how strange Dean and Cas were acting. As Dean and Cas silently began to eat, she motioned for Sam to join her in the kitchen.  
    “Do you know why they are acting so strange?”  
    Sam wouldn’t meet his mother’s eyes.  
    “Sam?”  
    Sam still didn’t answer her.  
    “Samuel Winchester, what did you do?”  
    Sam sighed and answered, “I could see how much they liked each other, especially considering how obvious it was, so I hung some mistletoe on the frame of the guest room. I knew Dean would make sure Castiel got settled in alright so they would both go under the door frame. I don’t know what happened exactly but it doesn’t seem to have worked out the way I thought it would.”  
    Mary sighed, “Sam, you know these things take time. You can’t rush it.”  
    Sam said, “I know. I was only trying to help things but I only made it worse. Just like everything else.”  
    “Oh, sweetheart, come here.”  
    Sam stooped in order to rest his head on his mother’s shoulder as she held him.  
    “You don’t make everything worse. There is no reason for you to think that. You are obviously very sorry about what you did and regret it. I think you should apologize to Dean though.”  
    Sam nodded and stood up straight. They got plates for themselves and then made their way back into the dining room.  
    The only thing that had changed in the dining room while they were gone was the amount of food on Dean and Cas’s plates.  
    They all sat in silence for a while until Mary asked, “Did you two end up staying up much later after Sam and I went to bed?”  
    Cas didn’t answer so Dean looked up and said, “We went to bed pretty much right after.”  
    Mary turned to Cas and asked, “Castiel, did you sleep well?”  
    Without looking up, Cas replied, “The bed was comfortable but I didn’t get much sleep.”  
    Mary looked questioningly at Cas. “And why was that?”  
    Cas glanced up at Dean who was staring back at him, and then looked back down. He said quietly, “I had a lot on my mind.”  
    Dean had to hold back his sarcastic comment.  
    Breakfast ended the way it started: in silence.  


  
———————

  
  
    After breakfast, Dean went up to take a shower and get ready for the day. He turned on the shower and then discarded all of his clothing into the dirty clothes basket. Dean got into the shower and before long, he found himself thinking about Cas.  
    “ _I can’t believe we both like each other and we can’t be together. Well, I guess it’s just my luck._ ”  
    Dean quickly washed his hair and body. He turned off the shower and got out.  
    “ _Shit, I forgot my clothes in my room._ ”  
    He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out into the hall. As he passed the stairway, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs but Cas. When Cas saw Dean, he turned bright red and just about sprinted away into the living room. Dean shook his head and headed into his room.  
    He grabbed his favorite ACDC shirt and an old pair of jeans and threw them on. Dean was so not looking forward to seeing Cas all day.  
    “ _Only 2 more days. You can do it, Dean._ ”


	10. Chapter 10

    Cas stayed inside his room for most of the day which was totally fine with Dean. It’s not that he was angry with Cas, it was just hard to see him because it reminded him of that night. Dean played Xbox with Sam in the basement and kicked his ass. He had a feeling Sam was letting him win but he didn’t care.  
    Around 1 o’clock, Dean stood up and said, “Alright bitch, I’m hungry so we’re going to have to cut this short.”  
    Sam smiled looking up at his brother. “Okay, jerk.”  
    Dean came up the basement stairs and went into the kitchen. He made himself a chicken sandwich out of the chicken from last night’s dinner. After grabbing a can of Diet Coke, he took his lunch into the dining room. As he began to eat, someone came into the dining room. Dean didn’t even have to look up to know that it was Cas. There was something about him that allowed Cas to walk very quietly.  
    Cas didn’t say anything to Dean as he went into the kitchen. When he came back out a few minutes later, Dean could see that he had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a glass of milk. Cas sat at the other end of the table. They ate in silence for a while until Cas said, “I haven’t had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in forever. I’ve missed it.”  
    Dean looked over at Cas as he was inspecting his sandwich. He replied, “Yeah, I used to have them all the time when I was a kid.”  
    They went back to eating quietly. When Dean couldn’t take it anymore, he huffed and threw his sandwich back on his plate. He said, “Damn it, Cas! I can’t spend my Christmas in awkwardness and I don’t want you to spend your first one in a long time in it either. This needs to end and at this point, I don’t care how it does.”  
    Cas really looked at Dean for the first time since the night before. He sighed and admitted, “I don’t like it either, Dean. But can we even pretend to be just friends after last night? Do you know how hard it is for me to see you and know I can’t be with you? Do you know how long I thought about you last night after you went upstairs? Do you know-“  
    Dean stood up and shouted, “Yes, Cas, I do! I don’t think _you_ understand how hard it is going to be for me to be legally required to see you everyday feeling this way! I am going to go insane!”  
    Mary could hear them from the living room but she decided to let them work it out and only step in if absolutely necessary.  
    Cas looked at the ground and sadly said, “I wish circumstances were different…”  
    Dean sighed and quietly said, “Me too.”  
    Dean grabbed his remaining lunch and moved into the seat next to Cas. He asked, “So what are we going to do?”  
    Cas remained quiet for a second. Then he replied, “As much as I wish we could be, we just can’t be together right now. It’s going to be wicked hard but I think we are going to have to just be friends for right now.”  
    Dean knew Cas was right once again so he said, “Okay. I think I can do that. I’m going to have to.”  
    They finished their lunch and then cleaned up. As they walked into the living room together, Mary feigned innocence and looked over at them with a smile. “Dean, did you forget what day it is?”  
    Dean lit up and shouted, “It’s time to go pick out a tree!”  
    Cas looked over at him and asked with a puzzled expression, “This late?”  
    Mary laughed and explained, “We always seem to find the perfect tree the day before Christmas. I know it’s strange but why stop doing something that works?”  
    Mary, Dean, Sam, and Cas all piled into the car and off they went to get a Christmas tree.

  
  
———————

  
  
    They pulled into the driveway of a good friend of the Winchesters. Cas looked out the window and asked, “This doesn’t look like a tree farm.”  
    Sam spoke up, “It isn’t. We go into the woods behind his house and cut down a tree that we like.”  
    As they all got out of the car, Cas asked, “Who is he?”  
    Out of the house came a short and stocky older man. He looked very grumpy until his face broke out in a smile and he yelled, “Hey boys! Hey Mary!”  
    “Hey, Bobby!”  
    Dean explained to Cas that Bobby was considered to be their Uncle even though they weren’t actually related.  
    Bobby then noticed Cas for the first time. He walked over to Cas and offered his hand. As Cas shook hands with Bobby, Dean explained, “Bobby, this is Officer Novak from school. I have been helping him out for a while now so he is celebrating Christmas with us this year.”  
    Bobby said, “It’s nice to meet you Novak.”  
    Cas replied, “It’s nice to meet you too but please, call me Castiel.”  
    Dean was glad that Cas was meeting his Uncle but was a little sad that he couldn’t introduce him as anything more than a friend.  
    Bobby asked, “So who is ready to pick out a tree?”  
    Sam yelled “Me!” and sprinted out into the woods.  
    Dean took off after him and Cas was close behind.  
    Bobby and Mary looked at each other and shook their heads laughing, following at a slower pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I am pretty much just making this up as I go. I have a mini goal to get to before my major goal so that should happen eventually. Maybe. I don't know. I might also have a spin off for this story so if you want to know what that is about and how to find it when it does happen, message me on Tumblr. My URL is a-study-in-assbutts. You can also message me if you just have any general questions. The only catch is, if you message me on anon about the spin off, you're not getting any info. You must be off anon. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

    “ _Holy shit, Sam is fast,_ ” Dean thought as he doubled over, trying catch his breath.  
    Cas caught up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He asked, “Hey, Dean, you okay?”  
    Dean stood up and answered, “Yeah, I’m fine. I just haven’t gone running for a while.”  
    He and Cas walked farther into the woods looking at the different trees. Dean felt their hands brush and his breath caught in his throat. He quickly regained composure and inconspicuously moved a little more to the left, farther away from Cas.  
    Eventually, they caught up with Sam and he was looking at a tree.  
    “How about this one, Dean?”  
    Dean studied it and then said, “No, it is too fat. It won’t fit.”  
    Sam quickly found another one and the three of them looked it over.  
    Dean said, “Well, it is the right height and the right width.”  
    He walked all around it and then stopped at the back. There was a huge hole where branches had snapped off.  
    “Sorry, Sammy. It isn’t this one either.”  
    Meanwhile, Cas had wandered off. Dean heard him call his name from farther into the woods.  
    Dean and Sam walked towards where they had heard Cas and they found him squinting at a tree.  
    “What about this one?”  
    The tree stood alone with ample space around it. It was almost as though it was put there specifically.  
    After close inspection, Dean agreed that it was the tree.  
    Sam ran off to find Bobby and Mary so that Bobby could cut down the tree.  
    Dean and Cas stared up at the tree. Cas broke the silence by saying, “My family always had a fake tree so this is another first for me.”  
    Dean looked over at Cas and he whispered, “Cas, I’m really glad you get to enjoy Christmas this year. I’m even more glad that I get to enjoy it with you.”  
    Cas looked over at Dean and gave him an enormous smile before replying, “I’m really glad to be spending it with you too, Dean.”  
    Cas placed his hand in Dean’s and Dean looked at Cas in surprise.  
    “We’ve got two more days together before we need to go back into the public eye. Let’s make it count.”  
    Dean grabbed Cas’s face and pulled him into a kiss.  
    When they parted, Dean rested his forehead against Cas’s. He smiled and said, “I can definitely do that.”  
  


  
———————

  
  
    Mary looked in the rearview mirror at her eldest son and Castiel. They couldn’t take their eyes off of each other and they were not so subtly holding hands. Mary couldn’t be happier for them.  
  


  
———————

  
  
    When they got home, Mary left the job of taking the Christmas tree off the top of the car and into the house to the men. She went inside and threw the pre-formed cookies into the oven.  
    Between the three of them, it wasn’t very hard to get the tree into the house. Putting it up however was a different story. Dean got under the tree in order to screw in the screws that held up the tree in the tree stand, Sam and Cas held the tree, and Mary directed the latter two on how to tilt it so it looked straight.  
    The first time they thought it was all set, it ended up falling over onto Cas who was standing nearby.  
    The second time, it fell over once again but Dean caught it.  
    Finally, the tree was up and it stayed up. Mary pulled out the boxes of tree decorations and the boys dug in.  
    They started with the ordinary ornaments and then moved onto the customized and homemade ones.  
    Cas, who was sitting on the floor digging through the box, laughed as he pulled out a ornament that consisted of a picture of Dean in a frame that said “Baby’s First Christmas.” Dean snatched it out of his hand and hung it up high on the tree.  
    Dean left the living room and then returned with a small white box. He thrust it towards Cas and said, “For you.”  
    Cas gave Dean a puzzled look before opening the box. Inside he found an ornament shaped like a police badge. He looked up at Dean with a look of wonderment.  
    Dean explained, “I figured you might want something special to hang up on the tree. And I wanted something to remind me of this Christmas.”  
    Cas stood up and wrapped Dean into a hug. In Dean’s ear he whispered, “Thank you, Dean. I love it.”  
    Over Cas’s shoulder, Dean saw Sam roll his eyes at the PDA happening in front of him. Dean gave him a glare and Sam smiled.  
    Cas hung his ornament right in the middle of the tree.  
    After allowing them to cool, Mary brought out the cookies for everyone.  
    Cas bit into one and remarked, “Mmm, snicker doodles. My favorite!”  
    Once the tree was completely decorated, everyone went to bed. Dean followed Cas to the guest room and gave him a quick kiss before retiring to his room.  
    As he laid in his bed, all Dean could think was how hard it was going to be to go back to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are how they should be in this chapter. Next chapter is going to be Christmas day and I only have a vague idea on how that is going to happen so we'll see. Hope you guys are still enjoying the story! :)


	12. Chapter 12

    Dean groaned and rolled over in bed. He looked at the clock on his nightstand.  
    “ _6:37? That is way too early to get up._ ”  
    He rolled back onto his stomach and closed his eyes. His eyes shot open again as he thought, “ _It’s Christmas morning!”_  
    Dean threw himself out of bed and grabbed some pants. He barreled out of his room and into Sam’s room.  
    “Wake up Sasquatch! It’s Christmas!”  
    Sam sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
    Dean knew his mother was up when he smelled cinnamon rolls. He ran down the stairs, around the corner, down the hall, and into Cas’s room.  
    Dean jumped onto the lump under the covers and he heard a groan. He laughed and pulled the covers off of Cas’s head. Cas scowled at Dean and Dean laughed again.  
    “It’s Christmas, Cas! You have to wake up!”  
    Cas grumbled and tried to pull the covers back over his head.  
    Dean got off of Cas and allowed him to get comfortable again. Then he pulled both Cas and the covers off the bed.  
    Dean ran back to the dining room and yelled, “Mom, I think Cas is going to need some coffee!”  
    Cas flew into the dining room with a very annoyed look.  
    “You!” Cas roared.  
    He then tackled Dean onto the ground and growled, “What do you think you’re doing pulling me off the bed? That was very rude and another thing-“  
    “Alright that’s enough, boys.”  
    They both looked up at Mary who had her arms crossed and was trying her hardest to look angry.  
    Dean smiled and pushed Cas off of him as he muttered, “Someone certainly isn’t a morning person…”  
    Cas shot daggers at Dean as he sat down next to him.  
    He seemed to perk up when Mary placed a mug of coffee in front of him.  
    “I didn’t know how you liked it so you’ll have to add what you want.”  
    Cas gave Mary a smile and replied, “This is fine, thank you.”  
    Sam joined them in the dining room and Mary passed out the cinnamon rolls.  
    Dean explained to Cas, “We have cinnamon rolls every Christmas morning. It’s not Christmas without them.”  
    Cas nodded as he said, “We would always have pancakes with honey and eggnog.”  
    When they were all done, they all went into the living room. Dean nearly knocked Sam over as he sprinted through the door frame. Dean sat down on the floor in front of the presents stacked under the tree. There weren’t many but there were enough. He went to grab one but froze when he heard, “Not so fast, young man.”  
    Dean looked at his mother and she rolled her eyes. “Don’t give me that ‘I didn’t do anything wrong so I don’t know what you’re talking about’ look. You know we go youngest to oldest.”  
    Dean huffed, “I know.”  
    Sam grabbed a present marked with his name and opened it. Inside was a book all about how to become a lawyer. Sam’s smile could have lit up the whole street.  
    Dean took a present and opened it. He became very excited when he saw that it was a new ACDC shirt.  
    “Thanks, Mom!”  
    Mary smiled and replied, “You’re welcome.”  
    Three pairs of eyes settled on Cas. Cas looked back with a startled look.  
    Dean asked, “Well, aren’t you going to open one?”  
    Cas stuttered, “T-There’s one for me?”  
    Mary laughed and said, “You didn’t think we were going to make you watch us open presents without getting you some, did you?”  
    Cas smile melted Dean’s heart.  
    Dean grabbed Cas a present and said, “This one is from Sam.”  
    Cas smiled at Sam as he took the gift. His eyes lit up as he opened it. Cas pulled out a red and green sweater.  
    Dean said, “Ugh, Sammy, could you have picked out an uglier sweater?”  
    Cas looked sharply at Dean and then said, “I really like it, Sam. Thank you very much.”  
    Cas pulled it on over his t-shirt and smiled.  
    Sam handed Mary a present and said, “This one is from Dean and I.”  
    Mary opened the present and covered her mouth as she gasped. Dean saw tears well up in her eyes. He and Sam had given her a picture of the two of them when they were younger in a frame that said “We may be taller than you now but we will always be your little boys.”  
    Mary wiped a tear from her cheek and said, “This is beautiful. I love it.”  
    Dean and Sam got up simultaneously and gave her a hug.  
    Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw Cas wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his new sweater.  
    “C’mere, Cas.”  
    Cas joined them in the hug and buried his face in Dean’s neck. Dean could feel the hot tears against his skin. Mary and Sam moved away and Dean began to rub Cas’s back.  
    Cas whispered, “I miss my mother.”  
    Dean could have sworn he heard his heart break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I actually started tearing up near the end. Curse me and my need to cause feels. I have finally figured out a general path to get to the next major goal in the story so that's good. So yeah...I think that's it.
> 
> Don't forget to message me on Tumblr about the extra chapter that would be at the end of this story if it was rated M if you know what I mean. I will also tell you why you have to message me if you actually message me. My tumblr URL is a-study-in-assbutts
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> EDIT: I do not have the extra chapter written yet because in the timeline, it literally comes after this story. I hope I didn't get anyone's hopes up on that respect :(


	13. Chapter 13

    After Dean had calmed Cas down, they continued opening presents. Sam got a video game from Dean and Dean got a necklace from Sam.  
    “I call it the Samulet. Get it? It’s a mix of Sam and amulet.”  
    Dean laughed and replied, “Yes, Sammy, I get it. Thank you, I love it.”  
    From Mary, Cas got a recipe book filled with some of her favorite recipes.  
    “I thought you would like this because you seemed to like all of the food I made,” Mary explained.  
    Cas smiled and thanked her.  
    There was one present left and it was for Cas from Dean. It was a flat, little blue box that looked like it could hold a gift card.  
    Cas opened the box and then looked at Dean with a puzzled expression. “Tickets?” he asked.  
    “Did you read what they are for?” Dean responded.  
    Cas studied the tickets for a little while and then his face lit up. “They are tickets to the Pirates game in a couple weeks! How did you know that I liked hockey, Dean?”  
    Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he replied, “Honestly, I just kind of guessed. I figured we could go together. As friends.”  
    Cas nodded and said, “That would be fun.”  
    Once all of the presents were opened, everyone got ready for the day and Sam, Dean, and Cas all went down in the basement.  
    Cas watched Sam and Dean play for a while and then asked, “Can I play?”  
    Dean said, “Sure, Cas.”  
    Sam grabbed Cas a controller and Cas sat between them. Dean showed him the controls and then they started. Cas was a lot better than he let on. In fact, he beat Dean and Sam’s asses multiple times.  
    Mary eventually called them up for Christmas dinner which consisted of spiral ham, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, rolls, and for dessert, apple pie.  
    Dinner was amazing and dessert was even better. Cas said that the apple pie was the best thing he had ever eaten and even had a second piece.  
    After dinner, the whole family sat down in the living room to watch The Polar Express which was another Winchester Christmas tradition. Cas had never seen it before so he watched with rapt attention. Part way through the movie, he leaned over and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder and Dean wrapped his arm around him. As he thought about it, Dean couldn’t think of a time when he had been more content.  
    Once the movie was finished, everyone went to bed because they were all tired from getting up early. Dean kissed Cas good night and went upstairs. He got into bed and fell asleep fairly quickly.  
  


  
———————

  
  
    Dean awoke with a start when he heard his door swing open. He twisted around and tried to distinguish who or what was standing in his door way.  
    “Dean?”  
    He relaxed when he discovered it was Cas. Dean sat up and said, “Yes?”  
    Cas shuffled into the room and whispered, “I had a really bad dream and I needed to make sure you were alright.”  
    Dean laid back down but moved over and patted the space beside him. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
    In the darkness he saw Cas nod. Cas stumbled to the bed and laid down beside Dean.  
    “In my dream, we were taking a walk and all of a sudden you weren’t beside me. I turned around and you were on the ground having a convulsion. Then you stopped and your eyes turned black and you gave me the scariest smile I have ever seen in my life. Then some black smoke came out of your mouth and you disappeared. Someone tapped my shoulder so I turned back around and found myself staring into my mother’s eyes. She told me how much of a disappointment I was and what a failure I would always be. My father stood behind her nodding with everything she said. Then they disappeared as well and I was left alone.”  
    Dean remained quiet for a few seconds. “That does sound very scary Cas. But I’m right here and I’m fine,” he said as he intertwined their fingers together. “See?”  
    Cas scooted closer to Dean and buried his face into Dean’s chest. “I know I’m the police officer but you make me feel so safe, Dean.”  
    Dean slung his arm over Cas and kissed the top of his head. He whispered, “That’s what I’m here for, Cas.”  
    And that’s how Mary found them the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I really like the first half of this chapter but hey, it'll have to do because I needed to get to the second half of the chapter. We are slowly moving towards the climax of the story so you guys better start preparing for it. Now that it is midnight, I'm finally going to bed haha


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone! I have suddenly become inundated with work from all my classes and haven't been able to write as much. I thought this was a pretty fun chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it too :)

    Dean was woken up by his mother softly saying his name. She was smiling at him from the door and he quickly realized why. Cas’s back was flush with his chest and he had his arm around him.  
    Mary whispered, “Just so you know, it’s already 10 in the morning. If you guys want to make the most of today, you’ll need to get up soon.”  
    Dean nodded to show that he understood and Mary left his room, closing the door. He carefully got out of bed so as to not wake Cas. Dean brushed his teeth and jumped in the shower. Once he was done he went back to his room in a towel. As he was opening one of his drawers, he heard movement coming from the bed.  
    Cas rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and mumbled, “Good morning, Dean.”  
    Dean smiled at Cas and replied, “Morning, Cas. You seem to be in a better mood this morning.”  
    Cas stretched as he said, “I was sleeping next to you, of course I’m in a good mood.”  
    Dean finished getting dressed and then walked over to Cas and gave him a kiss. He pulled back a few inches and made a face. Dean teased, “Is your morning breath always this bad?”  
    Cas pushed Dean off of him as he laughed, “I’m going to take a shower. Mostly to get away from you.”  
    When Cas went into the bathroom, Dean went downstairs to see what everyone else was doing. He discovered that his mother was about to leave to go shopping and she was bringing Sam with her because she was dropping him off at a friend’s house. Which meant that he and Cas would be alone for a little while…  
    Normally, Dean would be taking advantage of this very quickly but with Cas…things were just different. Most likely, they would spend the day talking or playing video games. Actually, Dean had a better idea. As he waited for Cas to be done in the bathroom, Dean looked through the cookbook his mother had given Cas. He stopped on the page that said, “Chocolate Chip Cookies.” Dean knew that his mother would have all the ingredients because she was like that.      
    Dean heard Cas coming down the stairs and he hid behind the wall separating the dining room and the stairway. As Cas came around the corner, Dean yelled and attacked. Cas loudly gasped and then smiled as he tried to get away from Dean. Eventually he resorted to smacking Dean on the head until he let go.  
    “Ow, ow, ow, okay I get it! I give up!” Dean yelped as he shielded his head with his hands.  
    Cas kissed the top of Dean’s head and asked, “I didn’t really hurt you did I?”  
    Dean responded, “No. Anyway, I was thinking we could make some chocolate chip cookies. Do you want to?”  
    Cas replied, “You had me at chocolate chip cookies. Let’s go!”  
  


  
———————

 

  
    Dean got out the necessary bowls and utensils as he yelled out ingredients to Cas. It took him a little while but Cas eventually found all of the ingredients. They read over the recipe and Dean began to mix the dry ingredients. Meanwhile, Cas mixed the wet ingredients together and he managed to get multiple pieces of eggshell into the mixture. After fishing them out, they combined the wet and dry ingredients and then added the chocolate chips. Dean had to continually smack Cas’s hand away from the chocolate chips.  
    “If you eat anymore of those chocolate chips, there won’t be any for the cookies.”  
    Eventually they got the cookies into the oven and set the timer. Dean noticed that Cas had somehow gotten cookie batter on his nose. He laughed as he wiped it off. Unfortunately, Cas thought Dean was actually putting batter onto his nose instead of wiping it off so he smeared some on Dean’s nose. A few minutes later, most of the remaining batter was on one of the two of them. They cleaned themselves up and when Dean kissed Cas again, he realized that Cas still tasted like cookie dough.  
  


  
———————

 

  
    As soon as Mary opened the door, she could smell the cookies. She took off her shoes, set her bags down, and put her coat away. When she stepped through the doorway into the kitchen, she gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.  
    Dean and Cas froze as they looked at her. Dean took in the kitchen and realized for the first time how much of a mess it was. He shouted, “Don’t worry, Mom! We’ll clean it up!”  
    Mary laughed and replied, “Awe, isn’t that cute. You think you have a choice,” and she left to take care of her bags.


	15. Chapter 15

    After cleaning the kitchen and taking the cookies out of the oven, Dean and Cas went up to Dean’s room to lay on the bed and talk. They both laid on their sides, staring at each other.  
    “What are we going to do when we have to go back to school, Cas?”  
    Cas sighed and replied, “We are never going to be able to go back to the way things were before so I guess we’re just going to have to restrain ourselves while people are around.”  
    Dean nodded and laced his fingers through Cas’s. He watched as his thumb rubbed Cas’s hand and said, “It shouldn’t be that hard. And if we can get through these next few months, we can get through anything.”  
    When he looked back up at Cas, he saw Cas’s eyes searching his face. Dean asked, “What are you doing?”  
    Cas happily responded, “Counting your freckles.”  
    Dean laughed and said, “You are such a weirdo,” before he kissed him. “It’s going to take you a long time to count them. Especially if you’re not just counting my face.”  
    Cas said, “Well then I better start now.” He rolled on top of Dean and kissed him again. His lips moved to Dean’s neck and his hand slid under his shirt.  
    From the doorway came the sound of someone clearing their throat. Sam was looking anywhere but Dean and Cas as he mumbled, “Mom said dinner is ready,” before bolting away.  
    Cas rolled off of Dean and got off the bed as Dean rubbed his hand over his face.  
    “ _How could I have forgotten to close the door? That certainly was not something Sammy needed to see._ ”  
    Soon he too got off the bed and followed Cas down the stairs. He caught Sam’s gaze and Sam quickly looked down at the floor as his cheeks turned red. Dean smirked and took his seat next to Cas. Mary had cooked lasagna with salad and rolls. Dinner was fairly quiet as each person was occupied with their own thoughts. Unlike the dinner a couple of nights before, this quietness was comfortable.  
    Once everyone was done with dinner, they took care of their plates and Mary came out with ice cream sandwiches she had made with the chocolate chip cookies that Dean and Cas had made. Cas admitted that the ice cream sandwiches were another thing he hadn’t tried before and all Dean could reply with was, “I can’t believe I like you.”  
  


  
———————

  
  
    After dinner, the boys went downstairs to play the Xbox until Cas had to leave. Around 8, Mary called down and said, “Unfortunately, I think it is time for Cas to go.”  
    Sam, Dean, and Cas put the controllers away and slowly climbed the stairs. Dean and Cas went to Cas’s room to pack up all of his stuff. Dean felt like he was going to cry the whole time but he knew he couldn’t. Not in front of Cas. Cas on the other hand had tears quietly trickling down his face. Neither of them wanted this week to end.  
    After all his stuff was packed, they walked to the entryway where Sam and Mary were waiting. Cas wiped away his tears and hugged Sam. He offered Mary a smile as he thanked her for allowing him to stay at her house. She pulled him into a hug and she kissed his forehead. Dean could see tears threatening to spill out of Cas’s eyes once again. Mary and Sam went into the kitchen to finish cleaning up and to give Dean and Cas privacy.  
    Cas tried to smile at Dean but ended up breaking down in tears as he threw himself at Dean. Dean hugged him as tight as he possibly could as tears welled up behind his eyes. He pulled back and kissed Cas hard. They parted but Dean continued to give him little kisses as they rested their foreheads together.  
    Eventually Cas pulled away and said, “I need to leave now or I never will.”  
    He grabbed his stuff and walked out the door but not before turning around and saying with a faint smile, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Winchester.”  
    Dean gave him a tiny smile and slowly closed the door. He rested his head against it for a minute and then nodded as he walked upstairs.  
    His dreams that night would only consist of Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that chapter hurt. Sorry for the wait guys. As I said, I'm getting busier and that makes it harder to write.
> 
> The climax is just around the corner and then there aren't many chapters after that so I just thought I would let you guys know ahead of time.
> 
> Love you guys!


	16. Chapter 16

    When Dean woke up the next morning, he decided that he would try to be as positive as he could about the situation. No whining, no complaining, and certainly no crying. At least he still gets to see Cas every day, even if they can’t act the same as they did this vacation.  
    He got ready and as he was about to leave his room to go have breakfast, he saw one of Cas’s pajama shirts that he had left on the floor. Dean lightly laughed and picked it up. It smelled like Cas. He would have to return it to Cas today. Or did he? Dean thought for a moment and then placed it on his bed. He planned to sleep in it that night.  
    Dean went downstairs and into the dining room where Sam was already eating a bowl of raisin bran. Dean never could understand why Sammy ate such healthy cereal. He poured himself a bowl of frosted flakes and sat down across from Sam. Sam was reading the newspaper like he did every morning. He sighed as he read aloud, “ ‘Third lethal mugging in two weeks. Still no suspects.’ What is wrong with people?” Dean knew Sam didn't want an answer so he continued eating his cereal.  
    Once they were done with their breakfast, Sam and Dean started the short walk to school. Sam broke the silence when he asked, “Hey, Dean, you like Castiel a lot, don’t you?”  
    Dean looked over at his brother and nodded, “Yeah, Sammy. Why?”  
    “Cause I felt really bad when the mistletoe thing didn’t go very well considering I caused it and-“  
    Dean stopped in his tracks and said, “So you did put the mistletoe there.” He smiled and gave Sam a shove as he said, “You little punk! Well I guess I should be thanking you because I’m not sure if we ever would have admitted to having feelings for each other otherwise.”  
    Sam gave a small smile and replied, “You’re welcome. Mom wanted me to apologize for it but I guess didn’t have to after all.”  
    They continued on their way without talking for a little while until Dean said, “You can come to the hockey game with me and Cas if you want to.”  
    Sam’s face lit up and he said excitedly, “Really? That would be awesome! Thanks, Dean!”  
    They parted ways as they got to the high school. As a freshmen, Sam was on one side of the building and Dean, a senior, was on the other.  
    “ _I hope this day goes by fast,_ ” Dean thought as he entered the school.  
  


  
———————  
  


  
    Dean’s classes went by quite uneventfully and eventually it was the end of the day. Or more importantly, time to see Cas.  
    Dean rushed through the halls down to Cas’s office. He opened the door and saw Cas pacing back and forth. At the sound of the door closing, Cas looked up and when Dean’s eyes met Cas’s, he felt whole again. He couldn’t help himself as he threw himself into Cas’s arms  
    Once they remembered that they were supposed to just be friends at the very most, they let go and backed away from each other.  
    Cas chuckled as he said, “We’re acting like we haven’t seen each other in months even though we just saw each other last night.”  
    Dean grumbled, “It certainly felt like months.”  
    Cas nodded in agreement and then said, “Well, I guess it’s back to business.”  
    “ _Or we could do something else. I’d much rather kiss you senseless._ ”  
    Instead, Dean said, “Yeah, I guess so. What do I have to do today, Officer Novak?”  
    Cas walked across the room and grabbed what looked like a textbook.  
    “This is the book I used to prepare for police academy. You need to read the first 5 chapters and we’ll discuss it later. I want you to understand what I and other police officers do. Maybe it will help you out later in life.”  
    Dean took the book and flipped to Chapter 5 which was on page 147. He knew this was going to take a while so he flipped back to Chapter 1 and got started.  
    “ _The Roman vigiles were considered by many to be the first police force. They were created by Gaius Octavius, the grand nephew of Julius Caesar, around 27 B.C. …_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I think I've got the next chapter planned out, I just have to put it on paper. I'm really excited to write the next chapter. I have to decide how I am going to end it though. Either way, it should be a good chapter.
> 
> I guess we'll find out... :)


	17. Chapter 17

    The next few weeks went very similar to that day until Saturday January 15th. That was the day of the Pirates game. Cas came and picked Dean up at his house and they drove into the city, holding hands all the way. Sam knew they would want to be alone so Mary agreed to drive him there separately. Dean and Cas argued on where to park and finally settled on a parking spot on the side of the road a few blocks away from the ice arena.  
    Once they got out of the car, Dean went to hold Cas’s hand but Cas pulled away. At the confused expression on Dean’s face Cas explained, “I know a lot of the cops that work in this town. Eventually it will get back to my superiors that we are doing more than your required community service.”  
    Dean knew that Cas was absolutely right but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. They began the walk to the arena.  
    Dean asked Cas, “When did you first start liking hockey?”  
    Cas replied, “My brother Lucifer played it during high school and college. He was pretty good at it too. My whole family went to every one of his games, no matter how far away they were. Lucifer always had the most penalties and spent most of the season in the penalty box. When he wasn’t in the box, he scored most of the goals for his team.”  
    Looking at Cas like he was crazy, Dean asked, “You have a brother named Lucifer?”  
    Cas laughed, “Yeah. My siblings’ names are Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Anna, and Balthazar. My mom had a thing for biblical names.”  
    “So you never played hockey yourself?”  
    Cas shook his head. “Not ice hockey. I played street hockey with my siblings and other kids from the neighborhood. I never could get the hang of ice skating.”  
    Dean smiled, “I guess we’ll have to go sometime.”  
    Cas smiled back and said, “I’d like that, Dean.”  
    By that time, they had made it to the arena and they saw Sam waving his arms around trying to get their attention.  
    “ _He’s already tall enough that we could find him without him waving his hands around._ ”  
    “Hey, Sam!” Dean called.  
    “Hey, Dean! Hey, Cas!” Sam said when they got closer.  
    “Hello, Sam.”  
    They all went inside and Sam bought his ticket. Luckily, there was an open seat in the same section that Dean and Cas were sitting in.  
    When they went into the actual arena, Cas gasped as he remembered all of the college games he went to see. They found their seats and Sam had the ticket for the seat right in front of Dean and Cas. Dean checked his phone and saw that they still had 20 minutes before the game started. He suggested getting food before the crowd got bad.  
    They went down to the concession stand and waited in line. Cas got a hotdog, Dean got nachos, and Sam got some popcorn. They returned to their seats and waited for the game to start. It wasn’t a very packed game but there was still a good turnout. There were multiple empty seats all around the trio. Dean hoped it would be a good game.  
    He got his wish. It was close the entire game with one team scoring a goal followed by the other team doing the same. At one point, Cas jumped up and yelled, “How was that a trip? He wasn’t even near him! Open your eyes, ref!”  
    Dean hissed, “Cas, sit down! People are staring!”  
    Cas grumbled, “Let them,” but sat down.  
    It was a tie game with 5 seconds left in the third period and there was a face off in the vistitors’ zone. The Pirates won the face off and their defenseman set up the puck  for a slap shot. Dean, Sam, and Cas all stood up as he took the shot. Everything went slow motion and the arena went quiet. When the green light started flashing, the crowd erupted into roars and the buzzer sounded to end the game. Dean, Sam, and Cas all screamed, “Yes!” Dean and Cas hugged each other in euphoria and then slapped Sam’s hand in a high five.  
    They grabbed their trash and headed out, weaving through the sea of people. Cas had told Mary he would take both Dean and Sam home so they all started off towards Cas’s car.  
    As they were nearing Cas’s car, Cas noticed something going on in the alleyway. He moved closer and saw that two men had a woman cornered. He walked into the alleyway ignoring Dean as he yelled “Cas, what are you doing?”  
    Cas asked, “What is going on here?”  
    The two men turned and the woman took the opportunity to escape. One of them answered, “We were having a nice conversation and now you had to go and scare her off.”  
    “It didn’t seem like she thought you were having a ‘nice’ conversation.”  
    The second man piped up, “What’s it to you?”  
    Cas replied, “Well, seeing as I saw a defenseless woman cornered by two men like you, I needed to say something. Especially considering I work for the police.”  
    Cas could see the fear in the men’s eyes. “If you two would be so kind as to give me your names and addresses.”  
    “Uh, yeah, our names are-“  
    One of the men punched Cas in the face and they ran off down the alleyway.  
    Dean shouted, “Hey!” and sprinted down the alleyway, Sam following close behind him.  
    Cas meanwhile had recovered and sprinted after the two men. He almost lost them but then heard one of them knock over a trashcan and the other yell, “You idiot!”  
    Cas caught up to them and they came at him. Cas deflected most of the man’s swings and landed a few of his own. He kicked him backwards into a wall and turned towards the second man.   
Cas didn’t notice the blade until it was buried in his stomach.  
    He dropped to the ground while the second man helped the first one up and they ran away. Several seconds later, Dean and Sam turned the corner where they froze and took in the scene.  
    Dean screamed, “Cas!” and ran over to his side where he dropped to his knees.  
    He ripped off his shirt and pressed it onto Cas’s stomach.  
    Dean looked over at Sam who was in shock. He yelled, “Don’t just stand there, Sammy! Call for help!”  
    Sam broke out of his trance and pulled his phone out and dialed 911. “My friend has been stabbed and we need help immediately. We are in an alley behind what looks like a local store named ‘Angelo’s Pizza’ on Commercial street. Yes, pressure is being applied…Yes, I will remain on the line until help arrives.”  
    Dean looked back at Cas when he heard his name whispered.  
    “Cas?” Dean asked.  
    “Dean, I-,” Cas cringed. “I’m not sure how fatal my wound is so I want to…I want to let you know that I love you. I have loved you since that day at the diner when you…when you stood up to that truck driver. Dean, I love you.”  
    That was it. That broke Dean. Dean allowed the tears to come streaming down his face as he kissed Cas. “I love you too, Cas. I knew for sure that I loved you during our first dinner at my house. And I haven’t stopped loving you since. And I’m going to continue loving you because you’re going to get better. We’re going to be together no matter what your superiors think.”  
    Cas smiled and then whispered, “Dean, I’m so tired. I think I’m going to go to sleep.”  
    Dean started to panic as he noticed how much blood Cas was losing. “Cas, you need to stay awake. Look at me, Cas.”  
    Cas tried to train his eyes on Dean’s face but he couldn’t. “This is too much work, Dean. Can’t I just go to sleep?”  
    “Cas, don’t you dare close your eyes. Don’t do that to me.”  
    As Cas’s eyes slipped closed, Dean began screaming, “Cas! Cas, wake up! Don’t go to sleep! Cas!”  
    Sobs racked his body and he rested his head on Cas’s chest. Sam pulled Dean away as the sirens got closer. Paramedics ran over to Cas and began to treat him. Dean turned away and cried into Sam’s shirt.  
    Sam watched as Cas’s body was lifted onto the gurney and then loaded into the ambulance. He called their mother and told her what happened. She said she would be right there to take them to the hospital.  
    Eventually Dean’s tears stopped and the sadness turned to anger. Dean swore to himself that he would find the assholes who did this if it was the last thing he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had to have taken me about half an hour to figure out how to end the chapter. I just could not find the right phrases that I wanted to use. Anyway, so this is the chapter I was talking about. How it'll go from here, I guess you'll have to stick around to find out.


	18. Chapter 18

    The next time Cas opened his eyes, he was in a hospital room. He looked at his surroundings and then at himself. He was in a singular hospital room and it was very cheery. The walls were painted a nice yellow and there was a plant in the corner. Cas was dressed in a hospital gown and was hooked up to an IV.  
    He tried to sit up and cried out as pain shot through him. Now he remembered. He had been stabbed after trying to stop a potential crime. Dean had been trying to help him before-   
    Dean. Where was Dean?  
    Cas looked at the table beside him and saw that his cell phone was sitting there. He grabbed it and looked through his contacts. He pressed “call” when he found Dean’s name.  
    Dean picked up the phone after the first ring.  
    “Cas! How are you? What’s going on?”  
    Cas felt better just hearing Dean’s voice.  
    “I’m okay. I’m in a hospital.”  
    Dean laughed on the other end of the line.  
    “Yeah Cas, I know. I’ve been in to see you quite a few times. You’ve never been awake for any of the visits.”  
    Cas whispered, “Dean, what happened after I blacked out?”  
    Dean sighed, “You were taken to the hospital in an ambulance and we followed in my mom’s car. We would have taken your car but Sammy can’t drive and I was too upset to drive safely. You lost a lot of blood so they had to give you a couple blood transfusions. You are a very lucky guy, Cas. You have type AB blood so they were able to safely give you any type of blood. Also the knife missed all of your vital organs. Pretty much all the hospital had to do is give you a tetanus shot and bandage you up. They said you should be out in a couple days if all goes well. Oh, and we brought your car back to my house.”  
    Cas sighed in relief. He asked, “Do the school and the police station know what is going on?”  
    “Yeah, I called them later that day when I had calmed down. They think you’re an idiot for trying to stop those guys on your own but they hope you get better soon.”  
    Cas chuckled but it was shortly ended with a wince. He asked, “When will I get to see you next?”  
    Dean replied, “You’re in luck. We were just about to leave to come visit you. By we I mean me, Sammy, and my mom.”  
    Cas smiled and said, “I’ll be here.”  
    “I would hope so. No running through the halls, doctor’s orders.”  
    Cas said, “I love you, Dean.”  
    Dean paused as if he was caught off guard but quickly replied, “I love you too, Cas.”  
    Cas hung up the phone feeling much better. And hungry. He looked around and found the call button. He pressed it and within mere minutes, a nurse entered his room.  
    “What can I help you with, Mr. Novak?”  
    Cas smiled and said, “I was wondering if and what I am allowed to eat.”  
    The nurse turned to the clipboard near the door and flipped through the papers.  
    “I see no restrictions on your diet. Is there anything specific you would like?”  
    Cas thought for a minute and said, “Do you have any burgers?”  
  


  
———————  
  


  
    The Winchester crew arrived shortly after Cas’s food did. He had ended up ordering a cheeseburger with a side of fruit. Spending time with Dean had started to affect his diet choices. He now ate a little less healthy.  
    Dean came in first and Cas could see Dean’s eyes light up when he saw Cas. He threw himself at Cas and gave him a big hug. Dean quickly let go when Cas gasped.  
    Cas’s face was scrunched up in pain when he said, “It’s fine, Dean. Just maybe be a little easier next time?”  
    Dean kissed him and then moved away.  
    Next came Sam who only squeezed his shoulder and for that, Cas was thankful. He wasn’t sure how much more his stomach could take.  
    Mary came over and kissed his forehead before asking, “How are you, Castiel?”  
    “I’ve been better. Honestly though, I could be a lot worse so I’m glad. Mary, could you please set up the tray of food that was brought to me?”  
    “Of course.”  
    Once the tray was set up, Cas began to eat. For hospital food, the burger was amazing and the fruit tasted fresh.  
    Dean asked how the hospital had been treating him and Cas answered that the staff was very nice and they really seemed to care.  
    Eventually it was time for the family to leave. They said their goodbyes, Dean and Cas shared one more kiss, and then they left.  
    After closing the door, Dean popped his head back in and said, “When you are healthy enough, you’re coming back to stay with us. So get better soon.”  
    And with a smile, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it has been 6 days since I last updated. I'm so sorry guys. I hate to make you wait that long. We are nearing the end of the story and now, I am debating if I want to do the extra chapter or not...
> 
> Anyway, I will try to not have you guys wait this long anymore. My trimester ends next week so I might be busy with finals but I will still try to get a chapter up here every few days.
> 
> Love you guys!


	19. Chapter 19

    Cas remained in the hospital for 2 and a half days. On Tuesday at 11:37 in the morning, the doctor assigned to Cas came into his room.  
    “How are you doing Castiel?” he asked with a smile.  
    Cas replied, “My stomach still occasionally hurts when I perform an arduous task but besides that I am doing great!”  
    “Well if you’re feeling alright, you are medically cleared and can go home whenever you wish.”  
    Cas sat up straighter. “Really? I can go home?”  
    The doctor nodded. “Yes, Castiel.” He wrote something down on the clipboard he was carrying and continued, “I am writing you a prescription for some Oxycodone. You or whoever comes to pick you up will have to stop and pick it up on your way home.”  
    Cas took the little paper that the doctor handed him. It looked like gibberish to him with all of the medical terms. He looked back up at the doctor and said, “Thank you, doctor.”  
    The doctor gave a little nod and then left the room.  
    “ _I can finally go home. With Dean._ ”  
    Cas grabbed his cell phone and called Dean. Dean picked up after a few rings and said, “Hello?” It sounded like his mouth was full.  
    “Hello, Dean.”  
    Castiel’s heart warmed when he heard the excitement in Dean’s voice when he replied, “Hey, Cas!”  
    “Dean, I called to tell you that the doctor just cleared me.”  
    There was a pause before Dean said, “And what exactly does that mean?”  
    “It means that I can go home.”  
    Cas had to pull the phone away from his ear when Dean cheered into the receiver. He heard Dean yell, “Mom, Sam, Cas can come home!” To Cas, Dean said, “We will be there very shortly! I can’t wait to bring you home, Cas.”  
    Cas smiled and closed his eyes. “I can’t wait to go home, Dean.”  
    “Love you, Cas.”  
    “I love you too, Dean.”

  
———————

  
    By the time that Dean and company got to the hospital, Cas was out of the hospital bed and dressed in some clothes Dean had apparently brought him the first time he came to visit. A middle aged nurse had come and changed his bandages for the last time.  
    When Dean entered the room, his face broke into a huge smile. Mary and Sam were also smiling when they came in. Dean went to hug Cas but then remembered the previous experience. He decided on a kiss instead.  
    The nurse was still in the room and she huffed and rolled her eyes.  
    “Ma’am, you work in a hospital. A kiss shared by two people who love each other should be the last thing to disturb you,” Mary said curtly.  
    The nurse looked taken aback.  
    “Now what do we do to take Castiel home?”  
    The nurse stammered, “Um, uh, you would have to talk to the woman at the front desk.”  
    “Thank you,” Mary said as she turned on her heel and walked out.  
    Dean, Sam, and Cas all shared glances before quickly following.

  
———————

  
    “Welcome home, Cas,” Dean said as he opened the door to the house.  
    Cas stepped into the house and smiled. He was so happy to be back where this had all started. This house would forever feel like home to him.  
    “Mom figured you wouldn’t be sleeping in the guest room so she didn’t bother setting up the bed,” Dean continued.  
    “Well then where would I-“ Cas stopped as he understood. He would be sleeping upstairs with Dean. Just the thought made him feel all fuzzy inside.  
    Mary soon followed through the door with Castiel’s pain meds. “Castiel, I thought that tomorrow we could go to your apartment and grab some of your stuff while Dean and Sam are at school.”  
    “Great idea, Mary.”  
    Sam bounded into the entry way and said, “Speaking of school, when do you think you’ll be going back, Cas?”  
    Mary hissed, “Sam.”  
    Sam’s eyes widened as he stuttered, “I-It’s not that I don’t want you here because I do, I was just wondering-“  
    Cas laughed, “It’s fine, Sam. I knew what you meant. Hopefully I’ll be back to work by next week if not the end of this week.”  
    Dean piped up, “Cas, don’t push yourself. You should be fully healed before you come back.”  
    “But I’m missing all of the interesting stuff like paperwork and cleaning,” Cas teased.  
    Dean hit Cas upside the head and said, “ _I_ do all that stuff, Officer Assbutt.”  
    “Dean, language.”  
    “Oh, sorry Mom,” Dean said sheepishly.  
    Mary went into the kitchen to begin preparing dinner. She had bought groceries on the way home and they were having chicken tacos and brownie sundaes for dessert.  
    The boys went into the basement to play video games. Dean and Sam let Cas pick out the game. Cas picked a game called Grand Theft Auto 5. Dean and Sam shared knowing looks and then popped it in the machine.  
    When Dean and Sam entered a strip club, Cas stammered, “Uh, I’m going to go, um, help your mother with dinner,” leaving Sam and Dean in a fit of giggles.

  
———————

  
    Cas was very tired so he retired early. Dean quickly followed. He offered Cas some pajamas which Cas gladly took. Cas changed into them and hissed when stretching his ams above his head to put the shirt on caused a sharp pain.  
    “Do you need some of your pain medication?” Dean asked worriedly.  
    “No, I’ll be fine,” Cas breathed.  
    Dean stripped to a t-shirt and underwear and climbed into bed. Cas got in the other side and immediately snuggled up close to Dean. Dean put his arm over Cas and said, “Good night, Cas.”  
    “Good night, Dean.”  
    Cas could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've still got a few more chapters up my sleeve but not many so get ready guys. Things are about to get climactic fast.
> 
> I hope you all are still enjoying the story even though I probably gave you a heart attack with the Cas scare... :)


	20. Chapter 20

    When Cas woke up the next morning, he was cold. He quickly realized why when he found an empty spot next to him. He looked at Dean’s clock and saw that it was 9:30.  
    “ _Dean must be at school._ ”  
    Cas got out of bed with a groan. He could feel a dull ache in his stomach. He decided he would take his meds after breakfast.  
    He shuffled down the stairs and was met by Mary’s bright face.  
    “Did you sleep well, Castiel?” she asked.  
    Cas smiled, “Very well, thank you.”  
    Mary headed towards the kitchen and asked over her shoulder, “What would you like for breakfast? I can make pancakes, waffles, eggs, whatever you want.”  
    “That’s really alright, Mary. I can make my own breakfast.”  
    Mary turned around to face him. “Don’t be silly, Castiel. I’ll make you breakfast. Now what would you like?”  
    Cas relented and answered, “Eggs would be nice.”  
    He and Mary sat down with a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon and began to eat. They shared stories from their childhoods, talked about Dean, and even talked about Castiel’s family.  
    Mary cleared her throat and said, “Castiel?”  
    Cas looked over at her with narrowed eyes. “Yes, Mary?”  
    “Do you love Dean?”  
    Cas was taken aback. After a few seconds he replied, “Yes, of course. I love him very much. Why do you ask?”  
    Mary looked straight into Cas’s eyes as she said, “Dean has never loved anyone the way he loves you before. I don’t know if _I’ll_ be able to take it if his heart ends up broken, forget him.”  
    Cas smiled and took Mary’s hand. “Then you have nothing to worry about.”

  
———————

  
    After getting dressed, Mary and Cas drove to Cas’s apartment to get his stuff. While Cas was gathering his belongings, Mary walked around the apartment looking at the various pictures of Castiel’s family.  
    She stopped in front of a picture of Anna laughing and said, “She is very beautiful.”  
    Cas looked over and smiled as he saw the picture Mary was looking at. He walked over and picked up the picture. “She is, isn’t she?” he said as he stroked the frame.  
    As much as he was trying to hide it, Mary could see the pain in his eyes.  
    She put her hand on his back. “You really miss her don’t you?”  
    Cas nodded as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
    “Have you tried contacting her?”  
    Cas shook his head and replied, “I wouldn’t know how to. I have no idea how to reach her and the only people who would know are my parents. There is no way I am contacting them. They wouldn’t want to hear from me.”  
    Mary stroked his back and said, “You don’t know that for sure, Castiel. People do change. It’s worth a try, right?”  
    “I guess.”  
    Mary carefully took the picture out of Cas’s hands and placed it back on the dresser. “Okay, get back to packing. We want to get home before the other two do.”  
    Cas went back to packing and Mary shot another glance at the pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow. I'm really sorry guys. I've just gotten so busy lately because the first trimester just ended and now we're in the second trimester. Hopefully I'll have more time to write soon.
> 
> I've got two or three more big things I want to have happen before the story is over so that will happen in time.
> 
> Love you guys :)


	21. Chapter 21

    By the time they got back to the house, it was a little after 1 so Mary fixed them lunch. Afterwards, they both went into the living room and watched TV while they waited for Sam and Dean to get home.  
    Their heads simultaneously turned when they heard the front door open. Dean came in first and he looked around before noticing them in the living room. His face broke into a smile and he ran over to Cas to give him a kiss. Dean turned to leave but stopped when he heard his mother say, “What, no kiss for me? Not even a hello?”  
    Dean turned back around, his face red. “Sorry, Mom. I guess I was just too excited to see Cas.”  
    He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He took his backpack upstairs to his room and then came back down. Sam, meanwhile, had said hello to Mary and Cas and then made his way into the kitchen for a snack. He came back out with a salad.  
    The rest of the night went just about the same as always. The boys played videos games, they all had dinner, and then everyone got ready for bed.  
    Cas sat on Dean’s bed as Dean undressed. Staring at the floor, Cas said, “Mary and I went to my apartment today. Seeing all of the pictures of my family made me really miss them.”  
    Dean looked over at Cas as he continued.  
    “Mary suggested trying to contact my family but I highly doubt that even after all these years they would want to hear from me.”  
    Dean sat down next to Cas on the bed and took his hand. He whispered, “People can change, Cas.”  
    Cas chuckled and said, “You really are Mary’s son. That is exactly what she said.” He sighed and continued, “Maybe some people can but I don’t think my family is capable of change.”  
    Dean rested his head on Cas’s shoulder and replied, “Well Cas, I’ve never met your family so I can’t argue with you but I think you should try. You deserve to have your family in your life. No matter what though, always know that you have family here.”  
    Cas smiled, “Thank you, Dean,” before pulling him up for a kiss.  
    Unlike all the kisses they had shared before, this kiss was slow and passionate. Their first kiss had been laced with desire while the many following kisses had been quick and in passing. Even the kiss they shared the day Cas was stabbed hadn’t been like this.  
    Cas smiled into the kiss and they broke apart. He searched Dean’s eyes and whispered, “I love you, Dean Winchester.”  
    Dean smiled and said, “I love you too, angel.”  
    Cas’s face twisted in disgust and he laughed, “Angel? Really?”  
    Dean tackled Cas into the pillows and remained straddling him. “Yes, angel. Is there a problem?”  
    “Well it’s only the cheesiest nick name you could have thought of and-”  
    Dean interrupted him with a kiss and when he pulled away, he said, “I would so push you off the bed if you didn’t have a hole in your abdomen.”  
    The next thing Dean knew, he was on the floor and Cas was laughing at him.  
    “You little shit, I’m going to-”  
    There was a sudden, loud banging on the door. Sam shouted, “Could you two shut up? Some of us are trying to sleep!”  
    Dean shouted back, “Sorry, Sasquatch! We’ll try to keep it down.”  
    Sam shuffled back into his room and the two burst into laughter.  
    Cas settled into his spot and Dean got into the bed.  
    “Good night, Dean.”  
    “Good night, angel.”  
    Dean found himself on the floor for the second time that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm not even going to apologize this time. I always promise to write and update sooner but it doesn't seem to be happening. At this point, my goal is to update once every week. If I can exceed that expectation, that's great.
> 
> I love writing fluffy but funny scenes. They are my favorite!
> 
> Hope life is treating you guys well :)


	22. Chapter 22

    Cas went back to work that Friday. Judging from the little amount of papers in his mailbox, he hadn’t missed much. A fight here, a student caught smoking there, but nothing major. Cas planned on staying the whole day but since there wasn’t much for him to do, he took a half day.  
    When he drove into the Winchesters’ driveway, he noticed an extra car.  
    “ _Maybe Bobby swung by to visit with Mary,_ ” Cas thought.  
    As he went in the door, he could hear multiple voices talking. What confused Cas was that there were more than two voices talking.  
    He turned the corner and saw Mary sitting with 3 people. Cas didn’t realize who they were until he saw the bright red hair.  
    They didn’t notice Cas until they heard, “Dad?”  
    All the heads whipped toward Cas. Staring back at him was Mary, his sister Anna, his father, and his brother Balthazar.  
    Cas’s father stood up with his hands out in front of him said, “Now, Castiel, I know you might not want to see us but-”  
    He was interrupted by Cas pulling him into a hug.  
    His father quickly wrapped his arms around Cas and whispered, “We missed you, buddy.”  
    Cas eventually pulled away and gave his sister a hug. She was smiling wide and was very happy to see her brother after all this time.  
    Assuming that Balthazar wasn’t all touchy-feely like that rest of the family, Cas stuck his hand out for a handshake. Balthazar rolled his eyes and said, “You really think I only want a handshake after all this time? Come here you imbecile.” He hugged Cas and patted his back before letting go.  
    Mary said, “Well, Castiel, this was going to be a surprise when you got home later today but here you are.”  
    Cas looked at her and tilted his head. He asked, “Did you do this?”  
    Mary answered, “Yes, I contacted your family. You’d be surprised what you can find out on the internet.”  
    Cas walked over and gave her a hug too. He whispered, “Thank you so much, Mary. You don’t know how much this means to me.”  
    Mary pulled him away to arms length and held his shoulders. “Everyone deserves to have their family in their life.”  
    Cas smiled and the turned back to his family. He suddenly looked puzzled. He asked, “Where is Mom, and Michael, and Lucifer?”  
    Mary took Anna and Balthazar into the living room.  
    His father sighed. He pulled out a chair and said, “Sit down, son. We have a lot to talk about.”

  
———————

  
    “I left your mother about a year after Gabriel’s death. She was beside herself with grief, which is to be expected after losing a child. However, her grief opened my eyes to that fact that she never felt anything when she tossed you aside all those years ago. But you see, Gabriel wasn’t the first child we lost, Castiel. You were the first. It took me an embarrassingly long time to realize that it doesn’t matter if you like women or if you like men. You are still my son and I love you. I divorced your mother and tried to locate you but I couldn’t find anything to lead me to your whereabouts.”  
    “Your brother Michael decided to stay with your mom. He had accepted her values as his values and did not want to be with the rest of us because we wanted to find you. I can’t say I was surprised by his decision. He always was a Mama’s boy.”  
    “Lucifer, well, what to say about him. Long story short, he is in prison for life after murdering his girlfriend. He found out she was cheating on him and took matters into his own hands I guess. Your mother and I always thought it was our fault for not getting him help when he was younger. The psychiatrist assigned to him however, told us that we couldn’t have known that he was deranged because he showed no signs.”  
    “But enough about them, let me tell you about us. I am now a physician’s assistant and I love it. Anna is taking photography courses and plans on being a wedding photographer. Balthazar has started a successful antiquity business and travels all over the world acquiring antiques. He seems to be really enjoying himself. What about you, Castiel? What has been going on in your life?”  
    So Cas told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I'm thinking there will be like 2 chapters after this. I liked writing this chapter because I got to imagine what Cas's family would be like in real life.
> 
> Thank you once again for the support guys :)
> 
> EDIT: As I read the part between Cas and his family, it was so much better in my head haha. It's too bad I couldn't get it down on paper the way I wanted to.


	23. Chapter 23

    Cas spent the rest of the weekend with his family doing silly little things including clothes shopping, go kart racing, and bowling. They even built a snowman and had a snowball fight. It was Castiel and Anna against Balthazar and their father. The results: Castiel and Anna won.  
    After the snowball fight, Castiel and Balthazar talked about a woman that Balthazar had met while in England.  
    “Her name is Bela and she is something else, Castiel,” Balthazar explained. “She is drop dead gorgeous, extremely independent, and has quite the mouth on her. She’s perfect for me.”  
    “So I take it you two are a couple?” Castiel asked.  
    Balthazar laughed, “Quite the contrary, actually. She won’t give me the time of day.”  
    Castiel laughed with him. “Good luck with that, brother.”  
    “Yeah…”  
    Balthazar stared off into space as Castiel left him to find Dean. He was soon stopped by Mary.  
    “Can I talk to you Castiel?”  
    Confused, Cas replied, “Yes, of course.”  
    He followed Mary to her office where she worked from home. Cas half expected her to tell him to sit in the seat across the desk from her as if he were a client. Instead, she motioned for him to join her on the couch.  
    “Now Castiel, after all that we have been through these past 4 months, I have come to think of you as family. You have spent a lot of time at our house recently.”  
    “ _Oh no,_ ” Cas thought, “ _I have worn out my welcome and she is going to ask me to go back to my apartment._ ”  
    “After spending so much time here, there is the question of your apartment.”  
    “ _Here it comes._ ”  
    “Would you possibly be willing to give your notice to your landlord and move in here? You certainly don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just figured it would be easier to see Dean outside of school if you were living in the same house as him. I would suggest Dean moving in with you but I don’t feel comfortable with that. Dean may be 18 but I don’t want him moving out just yet. Besides, Sam and I have become quite fond of you.”  
    She followed this statement with a small smile.  
    Castiel was taken aback. Was she really offering to have him move in?  
    “Castiel?”  
    Cas beamed and said, “Yes, Mary, I would absolutely love to move in. Thank you so much for offering.”  
    This time, _he_ pulled _her_ into a hug rather than the other way around. Mary squeezed him tight.  
    She whispered in his ear, “You make him so happy. It’s every mother’s wish for their child to find their better half and now, Dean has his.”  
    When Mary pulled away, her eyes were wet but she was smiling.  
    They left the room and Cas continued his search for Dean. He found him in his room listening to ACDC. Dean was playing the air guitar and stopped as he passed a mirror. He mouthed the words to the song while head banging. Dean’s eyes flickered in the mirror over to where Cas was standing. He swung around with wide eyes.  
    “Jesus, Cas. You scared me! Why are you always sneaking around?”  
    Cas laughed at Dean as he replied, “I wasn't sneaking around. You were just too involved in your music to notice me.”  
    Dean frowned and turned back around. Cas walked over to Dean and wrapped his arms around his waist. He looked at the picture before him in the mirror as he rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder.  
    Cas thought to himself, “ _I never in a million years thought I would be where I am right now. Not when I was younger, not when I started working for the school, and certainly not when I caught this loser with marijuana. But damn, I’m so glad I am._ ”

  
———————

  
    Castiel’s family left early Sunday morning because they had a long drive back to Pennsylvania. They all shared heartfelt goodbyes and Castiel promised to visit soon.  
    As he went to leave Cas’s father whispered in his ear, “And make sure you bring your boyfriend with you.”  
    They drove away, leaving Cas and the Winchesters to bicker over breakfast choices.  
    Dean declared, “We are having pancakes!”  
    Across the table, Sam whined, “But we had pancakes last week! Let’s have omelettes today.”  
    Castiel left them to go get the paper from the end of the driveway. As he unfolded it, two familiar faces stared back at him. He sprinted back to the house.  
    Bursting into the house, Cas drew the attention of the three people still seated at the table.  
    Dean, who had now become worried, asked, “What’s wrong, Cas?”  
    Cas turned the paper around.  
    The two familiar faces were underneath a heading that read, “Perpetrators of several lethal muggings now apprehended.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this chapter, especially the end. I think the next chapter is going to be the last one. Prepare yourself if necessary. 
> 
> I have mixed emotions as this story draws to a close. I am almost excited because I can move onto another project if I decide to do something else and I don't feel like I have to do something every weekend. I am also sad because this is MY story. Not just a random fanfiction I read. I made it into what it is. It's hard to leave the characters and see it end.
> 
> I can tell that the note section on the next chapter is going to be very long....
> 
> Love you guys :)


	24. Chapter 24

In the months since…

  
    The two muggers were found guilty of 4 counts of second degree murder, 2 counts of aggravated robbery, and 3 counts of robbery. Castiel testified against the muggers and showed his wound when asked to by the prosecuting team.  
    Mary, Sam, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, and Cas all went to Dean’s graduation. There wasn’t a dry eye in the group. Castiel gave him a celebratory kiss, not caring who could see them. Afterwards, they all went to Harvelle’s Diner for dinner. Mary’s graduation gift was her permission for Dean to move out of the house and into an apartment with Cas if they so wished.  
    Meanwhile, Sam had fallen head-over-heels for a girl named Jessica. As they spent more time together, Dean knew they would be together for a long time, if not the rest of their lives.  
    Presently, Dean was going to college for his teaching degree as he had always wanted to teach kindergarten. He and Cas lived together in an apartment that wasn’t too far away from the college nor too far from the high school where Cas continued to work. The apartment wasn’t very big but it only needed to accommodate two people. They visited Mary and Sam every weekend and Mary made a huge meal every time.  
    During the summer, Dean and Cas managed to make a trip out to Pennsylvania to visit Cas’s family. They went sightseeing, shopping, and even went to a couple baseball games. Dean had a blast and came to think of Cas’s family as his own.  
    Dean often found himself questioning how he ever became so lucky as to have Cas in his life.  
    And then he remembered that it all started with a bag of marijuana.  
  


  
8 years later…

  
    “ _Today is the day,_ ” Dean thought to himself, “ _The day I marry the love of my life._ ”  
    He fiddled with his bow tie once again in the mirror and Sam slapped his hands away.  
    “You’re going to ruin it, Dean! Just leave it alone!”  
    Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  
    “I’m just so goddamned nervous, Sammy!”  
    Sam gave him his infamous bitch face and replied, “Dean, you know you have nothing to be nervous about. You are surrounded by people who love you and you are marrying a man who loves you enough to put up with you for the rest of his life.”  
    Dean smiled as he thought of how Cas had asked him. Leave it to Cas to pop the question in the strangest way.  
    It had been a pretty normal day until Dean got a phone call from Cas asking him to come to the police station. Cas didn’t give an explanation so Dean headed to the station with many questions.  
    As Dean walked into the station, the music began. Cas was playing a keyboard and what looked to be the whole police staff began to sing “Will You Marry Me?” by Jason Derulo. The “chorus” continued to sing while Cas stopped playing piano and dropped to one knee in front of Dean. “Dean Winchester,” he said as he opened the ring box and then sang “Will you marry me?” along to the song. Dean burst into laughter as he nodded. Castiel slipped the gold band onto Dean’s finger, stood up, and kissed him.  
    Both Dean and Castiel’s families burst through the office doors and began to cheer. Mary was crying and Sam was grinning from ear to ear. They all celebrated that night.  
    “ _Only Cas_ ,” Dean thought as he shook his head.  
    “It’s time Dean. Are you ready?”  
    Sam’s voice brought Dean back. He let out a big breath and said, “Let’s do this.”  
    Sam exited the room and entered the chapel first. He walked down the aisle and joined the other “groom’s people” including Ash, Kevin, Jo, and Charlie. Castiel’s groom’s men consisted of Balthazar and some men from the police force. Castiel waited at the front for his soon-to-be husband to enter the room.  
    Dean linked arms with Mary before pushing through the doors and entering the chapel. All of the quests stood up as they entered the room. It was a small gathering, just the way Dean and Cas had wanted it. Dean and his mother slowly made their way down the aisle until Dean was beside Castiel. And so, the ceremony could begin.

  
———————

  
    The reception was great. Dean and Castiel shared their first dance to Hey Jude and Mary cried. Dean looked at Sam to see him also crying and holding hands with his now fiancé, Jess. Looking at Dean, Cas couldn’t keep that stupid grin off of his face if he tried.  
    When it was time to cut the cake, Dean smashed a piece into Cas’s face. Cas followed his lead and then said, “It’s just like when we baked cookies all those years ago.” When Dean kissed Cas this time, he tasted like smooth, vanilla cake.  
    Dean shared his vows and they made everyone in attendance cry:

  
How the hell did you ever pick me?  
Honestly, I could sing you a song  
But I don't think words can express your beauty  
How the hell did we end up like this?  
I fell in love from the moment we kissed  
Since then we've been history  
  
They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me  
  
The way that we are  
Is the reason I stay  
As long as you're here with me  
I know we'll be OK

  
    Cas followed with his vows:

  
When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold  
  
I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
  
I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up.

  
    Dean and Castiel danced again afterwards and midway through the dance, Cas said, “I love you, Dean Winchester.”  
    Dean smiled and replied, “I love you too, Castiel Winchester.”  
    As Dean looked into his husband’s eyes, he knew he would be happy for eternity. No matter what came his way, as long as he had Cas, everything would be okay. And Dean could not wait to spend the rest of his life with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness gracious...it's really over. Well Merry Christmas I suppose!
> 
> First things first, the vows are lyrics from the songs "If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn" by Sleeping with Sirens and "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz.
> 
> Now I know that Dean is supposed to be the "bride" considering he gets proposed to and he walks down the aisle but Castiel took his last name. Mostly because Castiel Winchester just sounds better than Dean Novak.
> 
> I still can't believe this is done. It has been an amazing experience and I am so thankful that I tried it out. I never thought this would have the success that it does. I was assuming maybe 40 people would see it at the most and only like 15 people would give me kudos. The fact that these guesses have been surpassed by so much means A LOT to me. I am so grateful to all of you that have read this fic. Words cannot express how much I love you guys. My mind is just blown.
> 
> After this experience I might write a few more fics so keep an eye out for those. I'm honestly not sure when or definitely if I am doing them though.
> 
> I just remembered that I promised a "missing chapter" but I honestly think that what I was planning on doing would take away from the story so I am going to leave it as is.
> 
> Once again, I am just so thankful for all of you and this experience as a whole has been amazing. I love you guys so much <3


End file.
